All We Need Is Love
by Bluecookies19
Summary: Sequel to All You Need Is Love. Percy and Annabeth had been dating for years now, and they are ready to bump their love story to the next level -marriage. Love is in the air, but will the dynamic duo be able to handle the perks of married life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is the sequel to All You Need Is Love. What did you think about the last story? I hope you liked it. This is a continuation of Percabeth's love story, and it's all fluffy and cute, and I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (or True by Ryan Cabrera)**

Chapter 1

"Percy, can I take this off now?" Annabeth asked for the umpteenth time as Percy dragged her (carefully, of course) to a place she didn't know.

"Later, Annabeth," she heard him reply. Annabeth smiled. Even though she was blindfolded, she could hear the excitement in Percy's voice.

It was Friday, and Annabeth felt really happy that Percy and she made time for their 4th anniversary as a couple. They were both busy at work, especially since the both of them were now running the two most powerful companies in New York –the Trident and the Athenian.

The two companies had a history; a rivalry, as it also is in their previous owner, Athena and Poseidon, who happened to be Annabeth and Percy's parents, respectively. Fortunately now, the two companies already have an alliance, and Athena and Poseidon had finally let go of their rivalry, though they weren't considered as friends.

Anyway, Percy had surprised Annabeth with a bouquet of fresh red roses which she found in her office that morning. And then after work, she saw her boyfriend's car parked at the entrance of the building.

Annabeth had thought that they were just going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, that is, until Percy had blindfolded her. Now she was walking down the streets she didn't know, blindfolded, but she didn't care. Her Seaweed Brain was with her, anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Percy stopped.

"Percy, can I take this off now?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

"No, Wise Girl!" Percy protested as he held her hands when she tried to take of the blue handkerchief from her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Annabeth said, laughing lightly. She gripped Percy's hand as they continued walking. Even though they had been dating for so long, both of them still blush whenever they stare into each other's eyes or when they kiss. That's love. After a few more minutes, Percy finally said,

"Okay, you may now take it off." Annabeth smiled as her hands shot up to untangle the handkerchief, but nevertheless, Percy was still the one to take it off. When it was finally away from her eyes, Annabeth opened them slowly and blinked a few times until her vision was back to normal again. When she was finally able to see clearly where they were, she gasped. Then she turned to Percy.

"The Empire State Building?" she asked. "What are we gonna do here?"

"You'll see," Percy said, and then he winked at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes as they went to the elevator. After a few minutes, they were transported to the 102th floor. The two went out from the elevator, and Annabeth could see that there were no other people there. She turned to Percy, who just grinned.

"I reserved it," he explained before Annabeth could speak up.

"How?"

"You wound me," Percy said dramatically. "Just trust me, okay, Wise Girl?" Annabeth smiled and nodded as they continued walking. When they stopped, she gasped at what she saw.

There was a table laid there. And on the table were some candles and rose petals. It definitely looked romantic. Annabeth smiled and turned to Percy.

"You made this?" she asked.

"Yup," he replied smugly. He leaned forward and kissed her, and then he pulled apart. "I wanted to make things extra-special for this day."

"Why?" Annabeth asked as she entwined their fingers. Percy shrugged.

"It's our anniversary, Wise Girl. It should be special."

"Yeah, but why on our fourth? In our past anniversaries, we just go to classy restaurants," she reasoned out, and to her surprise, Percy blushed.

"This time, it's different," he said simply. "You'll see." They walked over to the table, and Percy, being the gentleman that he is, pulled Annabeth's chair for her. She smiled at him as he went to his chair.

Their dinner was beautiful. It was simple, but it was romantic. Annabeth liked the fact that Percy did his best to make a good dinner for the both of them, and he even managed to keep other people out as they had their date. Well it was really easy for him; he was famous and rich. He was Percy Jackson. After their dinner, Percy stood up. Without a word, he reached behind his chair and pulled out his blue guitar. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Why did you bring your guitar?" she asked playfully. Percy shrugged.

"I want to sing for you," he said simply. Annabeth smiled. This was one of Percy's ways to show his love for her; making songs.

"Go ahead," she said as she leaned her face on her hands. Percy smiled and started to play.

"_I won't talk, I won't breath_

_I won't move 'till you finally see_

_That you belong to me_

_You might think, I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak; it's true_

'_Cause I'm afraid I know the answer _

_Do you want me too?_

'_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true."_ Annabeth smiled as the song finished. It was really sweet. Percy smiled and stood up. He walked to her and offered his hand to her, and she took it. Then he led her to the railing.

"Annabeth," he said. "Do you love me?" Annabeth laughed lightly.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked teasingly. "Of course."

"No, I'm serious," Percy insisted. "Say it." Annabeth smiled and took his face in her hands. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him. She could feel him smile, and the he kissed her back. They pulled apart, and Annabeth smiled.

"I love you," she whispered. Percy's smile was priceless.

"Close your eyes," he said softly. Annabeth decided not to protest or ask for the reason why. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

"Don't peek, okay?" She heard Percy say.

"Okay," she replied, smiling. After a few seconds, she heard his voice again.

"Okay, Wise Girl, open your eyes." Annabeth slowly did, and when she was finally able to see what was going on, she gasped. Percy was on his knee, and he was smiling. He pulled a small, velvet box from his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a pretty diamond ring.

"Annabeth Chase," he began, "will you marry me?" There were tears in Annabeth's eyes as she smiled. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said. Percy's face broke out on a grin as he fitted the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and pulled his fiancée for a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet.

"Thank you," he whispered as they pulled apart. "I love you so much; you know that, Wise Girl?" Annabeth laughed gently as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Okay, that's in for the first chapter of All We Need Is Love. I know it's not so good, but did you guys like it? I hope you did! Anyways, review, follow, and favorite! Tel me what you think of this chapter!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not being able to update the last few days because my family and I were out of town and I didn't have Wi-Fi in our house there. Well anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 2

The news of Percy and Annabeth's engagement spread fast. Well, to their family and friends, at least. The couple had decided that they wanted to be normal fiancées to each other for a while, without the press knowing.

Annabeth's girl friends had freaked out (in a good way, of course) when she told them. Piper had beamed and hugged her, Thalia laughed so hard and congratulated her best friend, and Katie and Silena immediately checked out her diamond ring. The Demigods congratulated their friends too, receiving a huge grin from Percy.

Telling their families was the same thing. Sally cried tears of joy and hugged her son and then Annabeth, and Poseidon congratulated them both. Athena wasn't so enthusiastic to hear the news, however, despite the fact that she knew her daughter was dating Percy for years already, but she let go of her distaste for her rival's son, knowing that he made Annabeth happy and that he loved her daughter like she did.

* * *

"Annabeth, you ready?" Percy called as he adjusted his tie. He smiled when he heard her answer from inside her room.

"Almost!"

"I'm waiting here, Wise Girl. Take your time." Percy checked his watch. 6:00. They were both going to another company party tonight. They were invited of course, since they are now running the Athenian and the Trident. It was amazing how they, being a famous and powerful couple, both own the two richest companies in New York.

Pretty soon the door opened, and Annabeth emerged out. Percy's jaw dropped when he saw her. She looked really beautiful. Well, she always looked beautiful, but tonight was exceptional. She was wearing a tight black dress with a pencil skirt that reached her knees, and her hair was down and she had on light make-up. Simple, but really beautiful. She smirked when she saw Percy's expression.

"You done letting the flies in, Seaweed Brain?" she teased. Percy blinked, and then he came to his senses. His mouth was opened slightly, and he closed it, blushing. He cleared his throat.

"Ready, Wise Girl?" He asked in a mock British accent as he held out his arm for her to take. She smiled and slipped her hand around his arm and said in the same tone,

"As ready as I'll ever be, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

The party was already starting by the time they arrived. There were lights everywhere and music was heard, and there were a lot people clad in dark colors; black, gray, dark blue, which is formal. Annabeth also noticed that people with cameras are present; the press is here.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled at him as they both started to walk towards the entrance. Halfway there, Percy stopped.

"Annabeth, watch out with your finger," he said quietly. Annabeth frowned, confused.

"What?" she asked. "Do you think I would flip my middle finger to the press?" Percy couldn't help but laugh at this.

"No, that's not what I meant," he explained. "Your ring finger." Annabeth looked down and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh," she said. "What are we gonna do about it? The people are bound to see it sooner. Should I take it off?"

"You don't have to," Percy said, smiling. "Here." He took her hand and gripped it tight; concealing the pretty engagement ring he gave her with his own fingers. Annabeth smiled at their entwined hands.

"Smart," she said. Percy shrugged and grinned.

"I'm not always a Seaweed Brain," he replied. They both made their way back to the entrance again, and as they passed the people who immediately took pictures of the both of them, Annabeth felt Percy's grip on her tighten. She stole a glance at him the same time he did, and they both smiled at each other.

They were both met by Athena on their way outside. She smiled and hugged the both of them, even though when she did to Percy, it was all formal and curt, not like the way she hugged her daughter.

"Annabeth," she said heartily. She smiled at her, and then she turned to Percy. Her smile faded a little bit, but nonetheless, her smile still remained. "Percy. What took you guys so long?"

"I had to get ready," Annabeth explained. Athena nodded to the both of them, and she walked away.

"So, do you wanna dance?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Sure," she said easily. They both made their way to the dance floor. Annabeth couldn't help but notice the cute smile Percy was wearing.

"What?" she asked as they started dancing to the slow music.

"Nothing," Percy replied, the smile still etched on his face. "I'm just happy."

"Of what?" Annabeth asked gently.

"I just… I just never thought that we would end up like this, you know," he said. "I mean, I just can't believe my good luck." She laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Because I had doubts before," he admitted. "I… I kinds thought that maybe you wouldn't say yes to me." They were both silent for a moment, then Annabeth broke the silence.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "You have no idea how much I want to slap you right now." Percy made a face as he twirled her around (rather awkwardly, though; they weren't much of dancers).

"Why?"

"Because you're so silly. Why on earth would I not say yes to you?" Percy shrugged.

"Because maybe I'm not good enough for you?" Annabeth sighed and stopped dancing. She took Percy's face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes, green on gray, ocean on the sky. Once again, both of them felt butterflies, though they didn't blush that hard.

"Percy, being with you is more than enough for me," she said firmly. "Because believe it or not, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Percy's eyes softened and he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, and they both heard a few "awws" from the people. They pulled apart.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered as they started dancing again. "And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, too."

**What do you think of this chapter? Tell me in your reviews! Oh, and I'm sorry if it's short, but that was the best I could think of for now. Any suggestions for their wedding? Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 3

Annabeth was in the bridal boutique with Thalia, Piper, Silena, and Katie to pick out the bridesmaid's dresses and her own wedding dress. It had been a busy month for her and Percy, since they had now started planning their wedding, which was in two months, and they had appointments here and there, with their work adding to the stress. They had been engaged for quite some time now, since Percy proposed to her 5 months ago. Annabeth smiled at the memory.

The press had already known about their engagement, and it was all over the news and magazines. Fan girls everywhere were so happy about that. Finally, "Percabeth" are getting married. Magazines had talked about the couple ever since they started "dating", and because Percy was famous, being the son of Poseidon and a Demigod, the two became famous. Their fame rose even more when they learned that Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. Now that they are getting married, they both topped their fame scale.

* * *

Annabeth leaned her head in her hand as she waited for the girls to finish fitting their dresses. After a few minutes, the four of them emerged from the fitting rooms.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked Silena, who was the expert of this kind of stuff. "You guys liked it?"

"Liked it?" Thalia repeated, her voice filled with disbelief. "Annie, this is horrible! This is outrageous! I can't… I can't be seen wearing this –this _thing_!" She gestured to the "thing" she was wearing, which was a pretty turquoise dress, the color of the wedding theme.

"Shut up, Thals," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "It's pretty awesome. And it's comfortable."

"Please, just wear it," Annabeth pleaded. "For my wedding day?" She pouted, which made Silena, Piper, and Katie smile. Thalia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine," she said. "Just this once. You are so damn lucky you're my best friend, or I would have ripped this dress into pieces."

"Thanks, Thals," Annabeth said, grinning. "Hey, at least it's not pink!"

"Right," Thalia agreed. Just then, they heard a voice, and they turned around to see Hera, the owner of the boutique, walking towards them. She smiled.

"I see that you already chose your dresses," she said. "Are you getting them?"

"Yes, please," Piper said. Hera turned to Annabeth and her smile widened.

"It's time for you, my dear, to find your own dress," she said. "Let's start, shall we?" Annabeth nervously smiled and nodded as she stepped inside one of the fitting rooms. Hera, with the help of Piper and Silena, went and chose a few white dresses. She came back later and handed Annabeth one, and then Piper and Silena helped Annabeth into it.

They had many tries on the dresses. Of course, they should have, because you can't find your wedding dress immediately. The dresses were all beautiful, and according to Silena, that's what made it harder, because they just can't choose.

The first one was white (of course, they were all white) and had a flowing skirt with a very long train. It had two thin straps, and though it was pretty, Piper said that it didn't fit Annabeth. The next one was tight and it also had a flowing skirt. The bodice was covered in lace up to the sleeves. Piper shook her head.

After several more minutes, they finally found it. After Piper zipped it up, they stepped back to examine it.

"Oh. My. Gods," Silena said, grinning proudly. "You look so beautiful!"

"Percy is never going to tear his eyes off of you," Piper agreed. Annabeth smiled and turned to look at her reflection. She looked beautiful, indeed. It was white and the skirt was ball gown-like and ruffled. The bodice was covered in lace and it had a sweetheart neckline, and it emphasized Annabeth's well-formed body. A single white rose sat at the right side of her hip as a design.

"Annie you look amazing!" Thalia exclaimed as she and Katie approached them.

"You would make the most beautiful bride ever," Katie said happily. Hera appeared next to them and smiled appreciatively when she saw Annabeth.

"Very good, Miss Chase," she said. "Very well chosen. It fits you perfectly."

"Thanks, Mrs. Juno," Annabeth replied. After they had chosen the veil and paid for the dresses, Annabeth heard her phone ring. She told the girls that she would be outside, and when she was, she checked the caller ID. It was Percy. Annabeth smiled as she pressed accept.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said. "We have an appointment later. I'm gonna go pick you up. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bridal shop," she replied. "Juno's. What is it?"

"Cake!" Percy replied happily. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. That was the part that Percy was only waiting for.

"I'll be waiting here."

"Okay, be right there in five."

"Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise Girl, love you!" He hung up, and Annabeth went back inside.

"Who was it?" Thalia asked.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Would it be okay for you guys if you go ahead? I have another appointment, and Percy's gonna come and get me."

"It's okay," Katie said. "See you later, Annabeth!" They all said their good-byes and the four girls departed. Annabeth stood outside waiting for Percy's blue Maserati. Pretty soon she saw it, and she smiled as it stopped in front of her.

"Hey," Percy said as she got inside. He leaned forward and kissed her. "How's it going?"

"It's fine," Annabeth said. "Great, actually. What about you?"

"Oh, it's okay," Percy replied as he started driving. "The guys… well, they cooperated."

"Is that so?" Annabeth said, laughing a little. She massaged her temples. "Gods, I'm so tired."

"Don't worry, the cake is our last appointment… for now," Percy said. "And… I want to show you something after we're done with it."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Percy said, grinning at her. "If I told you it won't be anymore." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she suppressed a smile. Several minutes later, they arrived at the location, and they both got out.

* * *

Let's just say that the cake testing was great, and… well, filling. The two had already known what color they would like –blue. They tasted some samples, and they ended up having a chocolate one, covered with blue icing. After thanking the person in charge, they soon leaved the building. On their way out, they were surprised by some fans. They all immediately asked for autographs and pictures.

"Whoa, I did not see this coming," Percy said, and Annabeth shrugged as she obliged and signed a teenage girl with overly curly hair's notebook.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this, you know," Percy explained as he scribbled his autograph onto a girl's pad. "I'm supposed to be having a good day with her. Well because I feel sorry for you, here it is. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, Percy!" The girl said as she excitedly withdrew her pad and Sharpie. After a few poses and signing, the people went away and the couple proceeded to their car. When they were inside, Percy started the car and stepped on the gas.

"So, where are we going?" Annabeth asked. Percy grinned.

"You'll see," he said. Annabeth shrugged and decided not to argue. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large classy building with several floors. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, and Percy smiled sheepishly. They both got outside the car and made their way inside.

"Good evening, Mr. Jackson," the clerk said cheerfully. She turned to Annabeth and smiled at her. "Hello. Are you Mr. Jackson's, ah, let's say, acquaintance, in any way?"

"I'm his fiancée," Annabeth explained.

"I see," the clerk replied. She looked at the two. "You guys make a great couple."

"Thanks, Kris," Percy said as he draped his arm over Annabeth's shoulder. "We'll be going now." Kris smiled and nodded. The couple went inside the elevator. When they were inside, Annabeth raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but Percy beat her to it.

"Questions later," he said. "You will see soon enough." Annabeth nodded and closed her mouth. After a few moments, the elevator stopped and the door opened. They both got out. They walked through a few doors and corners, and then Percy stopped at one door. He inserted a key and opened the door.

"Here we are," he said. Annabeth stepped inside and he followed, and his smirk grew wider when he saw her expression; slightly parted mouth and wide eyes.

"An apartment?" she asked. Percy nodded.

"I figured that I want a new house for us when we get married," he explained. Annabeth turned to him and smiled.

"Huh," she said. "That's pretty awesome of you."

"I know," Percy replied smugly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, and then she studied the place. It was a huge apartment with two rooms. It looked really sophisticated and cool. The walls were painted blue and there were already furniture there. A wide flat screen TV was suspended on the wall, and there was a fridge. Basically, the apartment was already ready to be lived in, and it looked beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" Percy asked.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth replied honestly. Percy smiled and pressed his lips softly against hers. He felt her smile and then she kissed him back. They pulled apart and Percy grinned.

"Not as beautiful as you, though," he whispered. After he showed Annabeth the whole place, he drove her back home. Percy smiled as he watched Annabeth enter the house and closed the door behind her. He never knew what he did good to have her.

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, what am I standing on? Okay, that was from iCarly. Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did! Tell me what you think about it! Review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, thanks. I just wanna tell you that this chapter is the wedding, and I wanted to make it extra-special, and I decided to make this Percy and Annabeth's POVs. What do you think? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 4

Annabeth

Did you ever feel before, like, your stomach is turning upside down? Yeah, I guess you have. I guess every one of us has. However, our stomachs usually turn because of excitement and fear and nervousness. What about me? Yeah. It's mixed. The fear and nervousness are sloshed together to form one hell of a feeling, while the excitement remained stable. You know why I'm feeling this? Because it's my wedding day.

I don't know what I should feel on this special day. I don't even know what brides like me should feel on their special days like this. This is the first time I'm gonna get married, and I'm pretty sure that I want this to be my only one. Heck, why on earth would I want to get married a second time? Anyways, back to my point, I think that what's making me nervous is that… I never experienced this. But I know right from the start that I was bound to feel the feelings I'm feeling right now. Whoa, that could make a tongue twister, but whatever.

One of the things that make me feel queasy is the fact that I'm still pretty young; I'm 23. It makes me wonder, would I really want to settle in already? At this age, I have a good future ahead of me, full of spontaneity and adventure. Am I really ready to marry someone and be a wife to him? But then all of my doubts disappeared and my answers are answered with a yes when I thought of that someone.

Percy.

I smiled. Yes, I am ready to settle with Percy. I know that we are both still young and that both of us have a good future with spontaneity and adventures in it, but getting married won't take that away, right? I think it would even be better if we take that path of life together, with each other. Adventure with someone you love at a young age is better that that alone, right? And yes, I am ready to marry Percy and be a good wife to him.

I shifted in my seat, staring at myself in the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a white silk robe and my blonde hair was in a bun, with loose curls dangling to frame my face. I never really thought that when people speak of a bride before that she was "glowing", it was real and literal. I just can't imagine someone glows like literally, but now I see that it is true._ I _am glowing, myself. And I know that it is because of happiness.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I turned around to see my mom, Thalia, Piper, Silena, Katie, and my aunts Artemis and Aphrodite enter.

"Hey," I greeted them, and they all greeted me back and hugged me.

"Annabeth," Mom said as she hugged me last. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," I admitted. "But I feel okay."

"Don't worry sweetie, every bride feels the same on her wedding day," Aunt Aphrodite told me, smiling proudly.

"I can't believe our little Annie's finally getting married!" Silena squealed, and I pouted.

"I'm not little," I protested. Thalia sniffed as she pretended to wipe a tear out of her eye.

"Oh but you are," she said.

"No need to cry over me, Thals," I teased. She grinned and Aunt Aphrodite led me to the dresser and took out her make-up.

"Let's start your make-over, honey," she cooed excitedly. My friends all settled at the couch and started to do their make-up as well, with Piper and Silena in-charge. Mom and Aunt Artemis stood beside me, watching.

"You know, Annabeth, you would have been fine without getting married," she said. Through the mirror, I saw Aunt Aphrodite roll her eyes as she applied foundation on my face.

"Come on, Art, Annie's almost at her fairy tale!" she said. "Stop with that 'single ladies' thing of yours." Aunt Artemis still wasn't over with her women organization thing. It was a group of single women she led that campaigned for woman rights and stuff, and they despise boys. They call themselves the Hunters of Artemis, and my aunt had tried to recruit me before, but I refused. She was disappointed, but she soon gave in knowing that I was happy with Percy.

"Okay, fine," she said, sighing. "It's your wedding day after all. I don't want to be the one to let off bad vibes."

The ceremony is to start by two, and it was fortunate that I already ate lunch, so as not to add more fuss. An hour later, Aunt Aphrodite was done with my make-up. She rummaged around her purse and sprayed something on my hair. It smelled of sweet honey and lemons combined together. After she comber my locks, she twisted them in a delicate bun on the nape of my neck. Then she let loose some curls and arranged them so that the hair style looked more natural. She looked at me first and smiled, and then she got something from her purse. It was a pair of pretty silver earrings. Smiling once again, she pinned them to my ears and stepped back.

"What do you think?" she asked. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look like me. The woman in front of me looked poised and elegant and beautiful, and she looked much more matured, which added to her beauty. I smiled, and she also did. It was really me.

"It looks –_I _look –beautiful, thank you," I said.

"I agree," Katie said approvingly, and the others nodded.

"Well," Aunt Aphrodite said, clapping her hands together, "time for the dress!" I smiled and stood up. Mom and Aunt Aphrodite helped me into the dress and my shoes. After that, they arranged my veil and my bouquet, which consisted of white roses and a blue one –for Percy. After I was finally done, they stepped back to look at me. I saw tears in Mom's eyes and the genuine smile on my friend's faces.

"You look so beautiful, Annabeth," Mom said as she went to hug me.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied, grinning.

"I think this reminds me of something," Thalia said, grinning. "We pledged before to not look like those overly-pretty models, but now I think you broke the promise. You look like a Barbie, a very pretty one."

"Hey!" I protested, though I was smiling. Thalia was ever so creative with her compliments; she added them with some jokes.

"Whatever," she replied, smiling. "Just take that as a compliment, will you?"

"I already did," I said, and she laughed a little. Just then, we heard a knock on the door, and my father stepped inside. He greeted everyone else in the room, and then he grinned when he saw me. He stepped forward and hugged me.

"Look at you," he said softly. "You're all grown up now and getting married." He sniffed, and I realized that he was crying.

"Don't worry Dad," I assured him as I hugged him back. "I'm still and always will be your little girl." He pulled apart and removed his glasses, and then he wiped his tears with his handkerchief.

"Well," he said, grinning proudly. "Let's get this show started!" I smiled and took his arm, and then we started our way outside. Thalia, Piper, Silena, and Katie followed, with my aunts and Mom behind them.

We made our way to the church and waited outside. The ceremony started after a few minutes. My stomach was turning upside down again, and as Piper and Jason walked inside, I felt like I was ready to faint. Dad seemed to notice this, because he smiled reassuringly at me and patted my arm. I nervously smiled back, and waited for my turn to go. When it finally was, I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

Percy

I was fiddling with my thumbs, just like I do when I'm nervous and excited, and I'm tapping my foot just like I do when I'm waiting for someone. Right now, I'm waiting for my bride, who is Annabeth. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I thought of her, and a stupid grin formed in my face.

I never thought that we would end like this, that we're finally getting married. But of course I had thought of this before and I waited for this special day to come, when I'll finally be able to call her mine and for her to call me hers, but I just think that this is too good to be true. I checked my watch. Five minutes before the wedding to begin. I bit my lip and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Nico.

"Hey, man," I said, grinning. He grinned back.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. "Nervous, of course, but happy."

"We're happy for you too, dude," Nico said honestly. "Seriously, I think it's time for you to have your happy fairy tale for a while." I smiled and fist-bumped with him.

"Thanks bro," I said. Nico shrugged and then he checked his watch.

"The ceremony's about to start," he said. "I better go. Good luck, Perce!" He patted me on the back and walked outside. I put my hands in my pockets and waited. A person appeared on the podium and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "Today, we are here to witness the union of Perseus Logan Jackson and Annabeth Alexandra Chase in holy matrimony…" By the time he finished speaking, I was sure that I was gonna throw up out of nervousness. The ceremony started, and I watched as the bridesmaids with the groomsmen enter along with the other people. I was starting to feel really nervous, and I kept tugging at the hem of my suit.

Finally, the most awaited moment came. I watched as the people rose to a standing ovation and as I turned to look, all my nervousness disappeared, and it was replaced by the stupidest grin ever known to mankind. Standing at the doors was Annabeth –my Annabeth –with her father. My smile widened even more as they started walking forward.

Wow… I was just… wow. I can't even come up with the words to describe her, but let me tell you one thing; she looked beautiful. I mean, yeah, she has always had, but today there was a glowing aura on her and her smile lit up the whole world.

I realized that I was still on my trance and I blinked to my senses just in time to see her dad take her to me. He smiled at her and then at me and then he walked to his respective seat. I could feel my smile widen when I looked at her, and she smiled back at me.

I couldn't remember what happened next. Well, I couldn't remember the actual words. All I could recall was that we exchanged I do's and then we fitted our rings to each other's fingers. My heart leaped in anticipation as the words I was waiting for drew closer. Finally, the pastor said, "You may now kiss the bride."

You can only imagine how my face looked (of course, I was still handsome as always) when I lifted the veil off of her face. Annabeth looked even more beautiful without it, now that I could see her clearly. I smiled and she smiled back, then I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. I heard the crowd cheer as she kissed me back. We pulled apart and started walking down the aisle together, as husband and wife. With the people's cheers and the girl I love –Annabeth –beside me, I swear that is was the best moment of my life.

**Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if I didn't put enough details on the wedding because I have no idea how they ran. Also, if you haven't noticed, their second names are the names of the actors that played them in the movie adaptation: Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario. I just thought that it would be cool if I put it as like that. I like Logandra too! Tell me if you do too, so we can fan girl together! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (or She Looks so Perfect by 5 Seconds of summer)**

Chapter 5

Jason tapped his wine glass with his spoon so it created a _ding, ding, ding _sound, and it got everybody's attention. They all stopped talking and turned their eyes to him. It was time for the party after the wedding, and there were a lot of people in the venue: Percy and Annabeth's families, friends, and of course, being a famous couple, the press. Jason smiled and cleared his throat.

"Okay, thanks. Good evening, every one. To those who don't know me, though I doubt that, I'm Jason Grace, Percy's best man, and fellow Demigod. I want to congratulate my two bestfriends, Percy and Annabeth, for their wedding," he began, grinning proudly. "Right from the start, I knew that there was something between the both of them, and… I guess I'm proud to say that the Demigods and I have watched their love blossom." The people chuckled and clapped appreciatively, while the cameras flashed.

"Perce," Jason said, facing Percy. "Congratulations, dude. We really are happy for you. You deserved this happiness. And Annabeth," he turned to her, "You have been my best friend as well, and for me, nothing else is sweeter than to see two of your best friends fall for each other, if that doesn't happen to me first, of course." He grinned and raised his wine glass, and the others imitated the gesture.

"Let us now toast the happiness, and prosperity to Percy and Annabeth. To Percy and Annabeth!" He announced, and the people around tipped his wine glass to the direction of the couple along with the others, and slowly sipped his drink. He sat down after that, and then it was the turn of the others to do their own toasts. While Sally did the final toast, Percy smiled and drew his chair closer to Annabeth's. He entwined their fingers together, and she smiled up at him. After Sally finished speaking, it was time for the newlyweds' first dance as a married couple together. The crowd cheered as they made their way to the dance floor. Music played, and the applause rose as they started dancing, the smiles evident on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked, the grin not leaving his face as they danced.

"Perfect," Annabeth said honestly. "I can't imagine anything better than this. How about you?"

"The same," he replied, twirling her around. Once she was back in his arms, he whispered, "I'm so proud that you're my wife." Annabeth couldn't help but smile at this. She even blushed.

"I'm so glad that I am. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Percy said, grinning. "In fact, I love you more." They continued dancing, and as Annabeth leaned her head in his shoulder, they could hear the people coo "aww." Percy smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. Annabeth smiled.

"Ironically, I wouldn't be surprised," she said. "You're always full of surprises. One of the reasons I love you." Percy grinned. Just then, all the lights shut down. Gasps were heard, and Annabeth felt her heartbeat quicken. Suddenly, she realized that Percy wasn't by her side anymore.

"Percy?" she asked. She tried to look around, but everything was too dark. But she knew that the people were panicking. But just as she was about to find him, some lights went back. It was enough for her and the people to see what was standing in front of them – a stage. Annabeth frowned. What was a stage doing in here? It was set up, and Annabeth remembered the time before when Percy did the same thing for her at NYU. Could this be his surprise?

Blue curtains fell from the stage, uncovering it, and she could see that it was indeed a stage. Musical instruments were displayed, and behind it, a big, blue and white-themed tarp that read "Demigods" was seen. It was the band's signature.

Bright lights in different colors lit up, and then an electric guitar was heard. It played a long note, and then, followed by the intro music. Voices were heard, and as Annabeth squinted to see who were singing, the crowd was back to its cheering again. She smiled when she finally saw them –the Demigods, Nico, Leo, Jason, and Percy. Nico was in the drums and Jason was in the piano, while Leo and Percy had guitar and Percy also sang at the same time. He grinned when their eyes met.

"_Simmer down, simmer down_

_They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_

_But look around_

_We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

_If you don't swim, you'll drown_

_But don't move, honey_

_She looks so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Let's get out, let's get out_

'_Cause it's deadbeat towns only here just to keep us down_

_While I was out, I find myself alone just thinking about_

_If I showed up with a plane ticket_

_And your shiny diamond ring with your name on it_

_Would you wanna run away, too?_

'_Cause I really want is you_

_She looks so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now_

_That I'm so down."_

The applause after that was so loud, and all at once, cameras flashed as Percy got down from the stage holding a red rose, like he did a few years ago when he also did a surprise song number for Annabeth. He was grinning, and Annabeth was smiling. He held up the microphone to his mouth.

"That song is dedicated to my beautiful wife, Annabeth Jackson." The crowds went wild as the couple kissed. After they pulled apart, Percy gave Annabeth the rose, and they hugged. A few tears escaped Annabeth's eyes. She was so happy. Percy noticed this, and he smiled as he wiped her tears with his thumb. The gesture made the people emit coos.

"Wise Girl, why are you crying?" he asked gently. Annabeth smiled and shook her head, though the tears were still on her cheeks.

"I'm just happy," she said. "I don't know what I did to deserve this… this happiness, to deserve you. I'm just so thankful to have you."

"I love you, too," Percy said playfully, and then he leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips as she kissed him back, causing the crowd to go wild with excitement and happiness again. It must be true when the news said that the people couldn't get enough of the both of them.

* * *

After the party, Percy and Annabeth went to change their clothes. They were heading to Paris for their honeymoon after this. Percy finished first, and he was now wearing a white shirt with a Demigod print on it (the irony was that he was wearing his own band shirt), jeans, and his black Vans. As he waited outside Annabeth's door, he heard a voice. He turned around to see Athena walking to him. He didn't know why, but he felt a little nervous and afraid when he saw Athena. He knew that she never liked him for Annabeth.

"Percy," she said curtly. He just nodded politely in return; he didn't know what to call her. He was sure that she was going to blast him to pieces if he ever dared to address her as "Mom." She stopped in front of him and clasped her hands together.

"I know that you know that I do not exactly approve of you for my daughter," she said, her voice showing no emotion, and Percy felt a flicker of anger inside him. Yes, she was Annabeth's mother, but she did not have the right to choose the person for her daughter. And besides, Percy was willing to fight for her anyway, with or without Athena's consent.

"But," she continued, "I see no reason to stop you, because first of all, you are already married to her, and I know that you love her as much as she does. I trust that you would not do anything to hurt her, and protect her every time, Perseus Jackson." Percy flinched at the mention of his complete name, which he really hated to hear from other people especially Athena, with the exception of Annabeth, but he managed to remain dignified and cool.

"I love your daughter with all my heart," he replied. "And I would _never _do anything to hurt her." Athena nodded grudgingly.

"Very well," she said curtly. "I wish the best for the both of you." Just then, the door opened and Annabeth walked out. When he saw her, Percy couldn't help but smile and blush. He felt butterflies in his stomach again, just like before, despite the fact that they were already married. She looked really beautiful. Her hair was down and she was wearing a simple white dress with sleeves and a loose skirt that came just above her knee, and Annabeth being Annabeth, she paired it with her favorite pair of denim sneakers. Percy smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Annabeth," Athena said, all her regal posture disappearing and replaced by a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Hey Mom," Annabeth greeted back. Percy smiled at her as her mother led her away from him for a while to talk. A few minutes later, Athena hugged Annabeth again and she walked to the other direction while Annabeth went back to Percy.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Percy replied, grinning. He kissed her and she kissed him back, and they pulled apart.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded. They both proceeded to their car outside, where their luggages were already park. They drove to the airport in a comfortable silence, with contented smiles on their faces and their hands entwined.

**What did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you think, and please, please, please, I am begging you. Review, okay? They're what fuel me to write! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 6

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," the pretty brunette about fifteen years old said cheerfully in a French accent, withdrawing her camera back after she took a picture with the couple with her and her friends. "We enjoyed meeting you. We've heard about you on the news, and now I see that you're real and living and that you guys look amazing and you're married!"

"Madeline," her tall freckled friend scolded. Then, she turned to Percy and Annabeth and smiled. "I'm sorry; my younger sister is just a fan to you. I guess we here all are."

"It's okay," Annabeth said kindly. "We get this all the time." The pack of girls waved good-bye to them and walked away. Annabeth turned to Percy and grinned.

"So, where do we go, now?" she asked. Percy shrugged.

"What about we go to the Eiffel tower?"

"We went there last night, and the night before."

"Well, we've never tried to go there in the morning, so why don't we try?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. Oh Percy, ever so logical in explanations.

"Okay, fine," she muttered. Percy grinned and pecked her cheeks. Without saying a word, he pulled her to the direction of the tower.

It was an amazing week for Percy and Annabeth. They had arrived in Paris after their wedding, and the days after that had been fantastic. They actually had great time with each other without their work bugging them.

Their, ah, vacation consisted of tours and walks and signing autographs and taking pictures with die-hard Percabeth fans who found them wherever they went, and of course, doing things married couples like them did. They had been here before, on their 2nd anniversary, and they had decided to come back when they get married, as it is the City of Love.

They arrived in front of the Eiffel tower and not surprisingly, there were some people milling around, taking pictures with the tower as their background. They couldn't be more right if they assume that those people were tourists as well. After taking a few pictures themselves, Percy and Annabeth walked away and back to their hotel.

It was nine o'clock in the morning, so they decided to go grab breakfast before they entered their room. Luckily, even though the hotel management knew well about them, they didn't ask for autographs or pictures.

The two went to a table and Percy, being the gentleman that he is, pulled Annabeth's chair for her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. Percy grinned back. He sat down and then after a few seconds stood up again.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I realized that we haven't had something to drink. What do you want?"

"I'd like coffee, please," she replied, smiling at him. Percy smiled back.

"A cup of coffee for my beautiful wife coming later as I come back," he announced to the whole room. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she watched him walk to get their coffee.

Percy leaned in the counter to order the coffee. A few minutes later, a tall girl with heavy make-up appeared. There was no denying her blush when she saw Percy, and she immediately batted her eyelashes.

"Good morning, sir," she said in a high-pitched voice. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, two cups of brewed coffee, both with sugar and cream," he ordered.

"Coming right up," The girl replied. Percy couldn't help but notice that while she was busy with the coffee, she was stealing glances at him. It was creepy, and he didn't like it one bit.

"So," the girl began. "I'm Bliss." Percy frowned. Did he ask for her name?

"I'm-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I know who you are," she said. "You're Percy Jackson. You're kinda oblivious that you're famous, aren't you?" She giggled. _Giggled_. Percy actually found girls who giggle unlikable, except for Annabeth, who for him had the most beautiful giggles in the world. Though she hardly does.

"I…" he began, but she cut him off again. Turning to him, the coffee momentarily forgotten, she batted her eyes again flirtatiously.

"So Percy," she began in an irritatingly high voice. "I heard about you on the news. You're cute, you know that? Are you single? Do you wanna go out?" Okay, so by now, Percy was really grossed out. This was even worse than having to sign fans' autographs! How dare this girl, whoever she is, ask him if he's single? And why on earth would he even go out with her if he was? He wanted so badly to lash out at her, but he knew that Annabeth was behind him. Instead, he just sighed.

"You saw me on the news, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Every day. I'm a fan," she said.

"Ever heard the latest news?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" she asked in a singsong voice. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"Well, Bliss," he said calmly. "I was dating someone."

"Was," Bliss repeated. "So you broke up? Are you single now?"

"No!" Percy said exasperatedly, wanting so bad to just grab the coffee. He cleared his throat. "No. Well, I will tell you what happened in the latest news. I married her. Do you know Annabeth Chase? It's her. She's sitting on one of the tables and I volunteered to grab her coffee for her because I love her and she's my wife. And to answer your questions a while ago, _yes, _I know I'm cute, _no, _I am not single, and _no,_ I will not want to go out with you. Sorry if I'm rude, but will you please just hand me my coffee?" Bliss was dumbfounded. She just nodded slowly and handed him the coffee. He smiled at her and went back to his table.

"Here's your coffee," he said, smiling brightly as he passed Annabeth the cup. She grinned and took the cup from him. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Percy asked, confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That little scene with the coffee girl, Seaweed Brain," she said. Realizing what she just said, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that," he said. "She was really creeping me out. She kept asking if I was single or if I want to go out with her! Can you believe that?" Then suddenly he had a mischievous idea. "Wise Girl…" he said slowly. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Of course not. Why would I be?" Percy looked at his wife with narrowed eyes.

"You are jealous," he said accusingly. "HA! You're jealous, Wise Girl!"

"Percy, I am not. Believe me, the whole time you were trying to fend that… that girl off, I was silently laughing."

"I so believe you," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "But I'll let you off for a while. I know that I'm cute and handsome and _totally _amazing and all and I know that you think that I am, so thanks, Wise Girl." He winked, and Annabeth snorted and sipped her coffee.

"I love you, too," she said sarcastically. Percy grinned triumphantly and they proceeded to eat breakfast, continuing their playful banter along the way. After they were done, they both proceeded to the elevators.

"Good, it's only us two," Percy said happily, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Perv," she muttered, and he laughed and hummed "I'm sexy and I know it" under his breath. But just as the door was about to close, a tall and handsome man stepped inside. Annabeth smirked when she felt Percy's grip on her tighten. After a few moments of silence, the man cleared his throat. He turned to Annabeth and smiled, showing his perfect teeth and ignoring Percy, which made him angry.

"Hello," he said deeply, holding out his hand. "I'm Henry. What's your name?"

"Annabeth," Annabeth replied, smiling back, but before she could shake his hand Percy grabbed it and shook it instead while glaring at him.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson," he said curtly, withdrawing his hand.

"I know who you are," Henry replied. "You're famous." Then turning to Annabeth, his smile returned. "May I ask what a lovely young lady is doing here in Paris? I can tell that you are a tourist." Percy was relieved to see that Annabeth didn't giggle, but he saw her glance at him and smirk.

"I am one," she began. "But I-"

"She's my wife," Percy interrupted, smirking when he saw the Henry guy's face fall. "We're here for our honeymoon."

"Oh," was all the guy said. They were silent for a while with Percy glaring daggers at Henry and holding Annabeth's hand protectively. After a few seconds the elevator stopped and Henry got out. When he was outside and the doors were closed again, Percy turned to Annabeth.

"What was that all about?" he asked, trying to hide his jealousy but failing.

"What was what all about?" Annabeth asked innocently mimicking what Percy said at breakfast.

"That Henry guy. Why did you entertain him? He was clearly flirting with you," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"I was raised to be polite," Annabeth explained. Then she smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Percy asked, blushing red. "No! Of course not. Why should I be?"

"I so believe you," Annabeth replied, imitating what Percy said to her when he accused her of being jealous of Bliss a while ago at breakfast. She really wasn't, but he was a Seaweed Brain, after all. The elevator dinged open and they both stepped out and started walking to their room.

"I'm just protecting you, that's all," Percy said quietly. "I wasn't jealous."

"Then I see no reason for you to be angry," Annabeth replied as she unlocked the door.

A few moments of silence…

"Okay, fine, I was jealous," Percy blurted out. Annabeth turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Why would you be?"

"Because that guy was good-looking and polite and a gentleman," Percy admitted. "Though I'm not insecure of him, I hated how he flirted with you knowing I was in the same room. I just can't stand anyone else doing that to you, okay?" He looked down, and Annabeth sighed. He felt her take his face in her hands and lift his head so he was facing her. They stared into each other's eyes, and the butterflies and the blush was back for the both of them.

"You know that you're the only one for me," she said softly. "And why would I flirt with someone like him when I've got someone better like you?"

"Do you mean it?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I mean it," she said as they entered the room. "Now stop being a Seaweed Brain and get ready because you yourself said that we're going somewhere later. I'm gonna take a shower." She went and grabbed a towel and proceeded to the bathroom when Percy called, "Wait!" She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you," he said playfully, grabbing his own towel.

"What?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Seaweed Brain, _eww_! You are such a pervert!" Percy grinned.

"You love me anyway. And I know that you want to-"

"Eww, eww, eww! That's so gross, Percy! Say that again and I am going to beat the living daylight out of you, no matter how I love you."

"Aww, I love you, too, Wise Girl. Anyways, I'm just kidding. Now step inside the bathroom before I change my mind and get in with you for real now." He grinned as Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door behind her.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! Review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not being able to update the last two days because I had writer's block. As you can see in my previous story and this one, I always try to update every day, though I had a lot of gaps in this one. Unfortunately for me now, my laptop was damaged and I had to use my sister's for now. Oh well, shit does happen. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 7

Annabeth's heels clicked as she walked down the hallways of the Athenian. She was holding two cups of coffee that she just got from the break room for Percy and herself. They were back in New York now for a meeting that was to start later from their one-week honeymoon. She smiled as she thought of Percy's surprise for her on their last day in Paris. He had brought her to the Louvre, and of course, she was thrilled about that. They were both touring the famous museum when she got an unexpected call from her mom that they were to return the next day to New York for an urgent meeting.

So now she was at work again, fulfilling the duties of being the Athenian's CEO and wearing her usual work attire: formal blouse, pencil skirt, a black blazer and a pair of 6 inch killer heels. _Oh well, I guess it's not that bad_, she thought as she went neared her office, _at least Percy's here. _She opened the door to see her husband sitting at the couch, waiting for her. He grinned and stood up.

"Hey," Percy said, his beautiful sea-green eyes twinkling as he kissed her cheek. "What's that?"

"Your tracker," Annabeth said seriously. When he raised his eyebrows, she smiled. "Coffee, obviously. So, when will the meeting start? What will it be about?"

"It starts at ten," Percy replied as he accepted the coffee. "Dad said that it's a meeting with our companies' associates. Since we're both the newest CEOs, we get to meet them."

"I didn't know that we have another alliance, except for the Trident's and the Athenian's," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh well." They both chatted for a while until ten o'clock arrived, and then they both stood up.

"So, who do you think we're gonna meet?" Percy asked as he opened the door for her. Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I bet those associates are big time. Why would my mom and your dad team up with them if they're not?"

"Makes sense," Percy said, lifting a shoulder. He checked his watch.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," he said. "We'll go inside together. Wait for me at the entrance, okay, Wise Girl?"

"Sure," Annabeth said, smiling at Percy's retreating figure. She started walking to the venue when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she murmured.

"No, it's okay," the man she bumped into said. He turned around and Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw his face. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Luke?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" Luke seemed surprised, too, but he was obviously happy to see her.

"Annabeth," he greeted. He looked her from top to toe. "You look good. Miss me?" Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why would I miss you?" she asked. Luke chuckled.

"Are you still not over our break-up? Come on, Beth, it was years ago. Besides, as far as I remembered, I asked you if you wanted to start over with me again, but you refused." He steeled his gaze. "Well?"

"Well what?" Annabeth snapped.

"Wanna go out sometime? You know, grab coffee or lunch or something." Annabeth let out a laugh.

"Oh Luke," she said. "It looks like you are the one who still didn't get over our break-up."

"I know," Luke agreed, not noting her tone that suggested her desire for him to just leave her alone. "So, I'm asking you."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not single," Annabeth said, putting her hand on her hip. She smirked when she saw Luke's eyes narrow when he spotted the pretty silver ring on her left hand.

"You're already married?" He asked accusingly, as though she wasn't allowed to be.

"Yes," Annabeth said curtly. "Now if you please, just leave me alone." She tried to sidestep him, but he blocked her way.

"With whom?" He asked sharply. Annabeth glared at him and was about to open her mouth to answer when a voice cut her off.

"With me." They turned around to see Percy walking towards them. Annabeth smiled as Percy's arm rested on her waist. Luke frowned.

"Percy Jackson," he said, crossing his arms. "How great to see you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Percy said coolly, his grip around his wife tightening protectively. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"That is none of your business," Luke snarled. He straightened his back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to." He nodded curtly to the both of them, sending Percy a glare as he walked away.

"A meeting?" Annabeth said as Percy and she proceeded to the conference room. "In the Athenian. Hmm, do you think he has the same meeting with us?"

"I hope not," Percy said. "I wouldn't want that douchebag to be someone my company has an alliance with."

"Ditto," Annabeth agreed. They soon arrived at the front of the meeting room. They exchanged glances.

"You ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled and nodded, and Percy pushed the door open. The room was big. As it was part of the Athenian, the greatest architectural firm of all times, it was greatly designed. Three of the walls were made out of glass so the outside was clearly visible, and there were some strange and beautiful potted plants. On the fourth wall that wasn't made of glass, classy waterworks with stone art were suspended. On the center of the room was a large wooden table, where twelve people were seated, including Athena and Poseidon. Upon seeing the two, all of them stood up.

"Ah, here they are," Poseidon said heartily as the two of them made their way inside. "Everybody, meet the Athenian and the Trident's respective CEOs, Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

"Congratulations on your wedding, by the way," a familiar woman on the back said.

"Thanks," Percy replied, and pretty soon everyone in the room congratulated the two. After that, Percy and Annabeth sat down on the seats reserved for them. A tall and burly man stood up and cleared his throat. Annabeth recognized him as Zeus Grace, Thalia's father. He smiled at everyone and cleared his throat.

"Okay, good morning everyone," he said in a big voice that seemed to fill the whole room. "Let us start. As the speaker of the Olympians, I shall be the one to lead the meeting. But first, since we have our newest CEOs here, I will introduce first everyone." He smiled again.

"I am Zeus Grace. Speaker of the Olympians. There is no head or leader on this association, so I will just lead the meeting for now. I own New York's grandest airport, the Sky King, if you haven't heard of that before, though I highly doubt that." He pointed to a tall and lean man seated at the right side of the table.

"This," he said, grinning at the guy, "is Apollo Anderson. He owns the Sun God Pharmaceutical Industries, one of the most powerful companies in California." He gestured to the guy next to Apollo. "Ares Addison. He owns the Phantom Spear Company, whose business is about weaponry and explosives." He continued introducing everyone to Percy and Annabeth. Next to Apollo and Ares, there was Dionysus Durant, or more known as Mr. D, who owned a famous wine and liquor company. The irony was that he wasn't even allowed to drink wine because of his health. Next to Mr. D was Hephaestus Harrelson, who owned a famous hardware store that had branches all over the world. Then there was Hermes Castellan, who owned the Caduceus, a shipping company, who also happened to be the Trident's rival in business terms.

Both Percy and Annabeth frowned. Hermes Castellan. They exchanged glances. He had the same last name as Luke's.

On the other side of the table was Hera Juno, owner of a company that involves wedding planning and whatnot. Annabeth recognized her, because she was the owner of the Bridal Boutique that she went for her wedding dress. Also, it was the same company that planned Percy's and her wedding. Seated next to Hera was Annabeth's own aunt, Venus Aphrodite. No one knew what if 'Venus' was her surname, since she went by Aphrodite, because it was her first name too, after all (and she was also Athena's sister, who also didn't show her surname. Annabeth thought that it was Chase since she was married to Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father. But they were divorced). It was weird, but it had a ring on it. Anyway, she owned a company about cosmetics, and she also owned a famous clothing brand.

Next to her was Artemis, also Annabeth's aunt, who _also_ didn't show her surname, like her sisters. She just went by Lady Artemis, just as Athena went by Ms. A and Aphrodite going by Aphrodite. Well, she owned a bureau that protected animals, and her company also had zoos all over the country. She also led an organization that protects women rights and stuff. The last one is Demeter Dale. She owned Good Leaf Industries (which Percy thought as a weird name), an agricultural company.

The old Olympians were Poseidon and Athena, since they had passed their respective companies to their own heir and heiress, Percy and Annabeth.

"Well," Zeus said, clasping his hands together. "Now that everyone is introduced, let's now start the meeting, shall we?" Everyone nodded in consent.

"As you all know, the Olympians have stayed strong for many years," Zeus began. "No other industry dared to usurp our titles. We all had good businesses with no threats for years. But now, a new company is heard of. And let me tell you that it is a big one."

"What is it? Who's the owner?" Apollo asked. Zeus nodded.

"It is called the Titan Lord Industry," he replied gravely. "I know, the name doesn't seem too good, but hey, let's not judge by the title. Anyway, the owner of the company is Kristopher Kronos-"

"Isn't he a drug dealer?" Artemis interrupted. "I've heard of him before. He smuggles drugs and unlike others, he has a very huge influence."

"Exactly, my dear," Zeus agreed. "However, the drug dealing is only a sideline. It's not his main priority. The Titan Lord Industry helps the government. Basically, it helps in the structure of buildings, airports and whatnot. It is the main sponsor of the government."

"Then if it works for the government, why does he smuggle drugs?" Ares asked.

"Because he can get away with it," Zeus replied. "The government owes Kronos so much that they can't bear to put him in jail for drugs."

"So what's the Titan Lord's threat to the Olympians?" Hera said.

"He wants to be part of us," Zeus replied, sighing. "And we refused, of course. If we let him, he would manipulate our allegiant alliance and use it for his own benefit, while taking the credit to the success as well. And now that we refused, he is threatening to take over the Olympians' throne of success."

"What's gonna happen?" Apollo inquired.

"Mostly, Kronos' targets are shipping companies," Zeus explained. "So I strongly caution the Trident and the Caduceus to be careful around Kronos. He needs shipping companies for his drug shipping, and he would surely go for big time ones."

"What if we just refuse if he offers us?" Percy asked for the first time. Zeus shook his head.

"I'm afraid that won't end just by refusing," he said. "Like I said, Kronos is cunning and manipulative. If you refuse him, he will blackmail you into accepting."

"What's his purpose for that?"

"Well, I think he has two. First, he will benefit from your company's help, as well as your company's money. The second is that if the government would really have to throw him to jail, he will include you and because the Olympians are his target and you are a part of them, you will go down and we will crumble."

"So the shipping companies are only his target?" Annabeth asked. Zeus shrugged.

"Possibly, since they are what he needed most. He knows that without one company, the whole alliance would mean nothing. But if he is really keen on destroying the whole association, he will find ways to destroy every Olympian."

"So, what do we do?" Ares asked.

"For now, we must avoid the Titan Lord and Kronos himself, and we will continue our reputation and not let him destroy us. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone repeated in unison. Zeus nodded.

"Meeting adjourned," he said. Everybody stood up and after exchanging small talk and good-byes, everybody went out of the room.

**Yeah, so I know there isn't much Percabeth in here but I wanted this chapter to introduce the conflict. Tell me what you think of this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Question: Who ships Fourtris here?**

**-Bluecookies19**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 8

Months passed by happily for Percy and Annabeth. Somehow, their business lives –the Titan Lord threat –hadn't gotten on them, and for that they were thankful. The couple had a very great relationship, too.

The fact that they were already married didn't change their occasional blushing and of course, the "butterfly effect." It was amazing how they acted like best friends though they knew they loved each other. But still, they were pretty young, after all.

* * *

Percy arrived at Annabeth's and his apartment at six o'clock one Friday evening. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Wise Girl, I'm home," he called as he dropped the keys to a bowl next to the door. He went to the living room to find his wife lying flat on her stomach on the floor, engrossed with her laptop. Papers were strewn all over the floor. There was a mug of cold coffee on the table. The TV was on and it was playing ABC Family, though she wasn't really paying attention to it.

Although she looked so concentrated on her work to care about her looks, Percy still found Annabeth breathtaking. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a loose gray top, and her hair was in a messy side braid, her side bangs dangling in front of her face. Percy found himself staring at her.

In the middle of his trance, Annabeth looked up. Her gray eyes widened in surprise as she scrambled to sit up.

"Percy?" she asked. "Hey. Seaweed Brain, you alright?" She snapped her fingers, and Percy blinked back to life. When he realized that he had just blatantly stared at her, he blushed.

"You're home early," Annabeth said, standing up. She walked to him and kissed his cheek, to which he returned happily. She pulled back and examined his face. "Why are you blushing?"

"What?" Percy asked. "I'm not."

"You are," Annabeth said, pinching his cheeks. "And you look cute."

"Thanks," he replied, setting his bag on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Annabeth said, looking at the mess on the floor and rubbing her forehead. "I have a lot of office stuff to do. Reports and whatnot."

"Why don't you rest?" Percy asked. "I'm gonna make dinner for us." Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "Percy Jackson, cooking dinner? The world must be ending."

"Hey, I know how to cook," Percy said defensively. Annabeth laughed.

"Well," she began, "the number of times when you tried to cook and then you ended up having eggs all over the ceiling and pancake batter on the floor begs to differ." Percy crossed his arms.

"Tell you what," he said. "I' gonna cook dinner and if you're gonna like it you will have to kiss me." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're not getting my kiss, then," she teased. Percy rolled his eyes.

"It's a deal." He held out his hand. Annabeth shook it without a second thought.

"For now," Percy began, taking his coat off, "you rest." With that, he scooped Annabeth out of her feet and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" Annabeth shrieked. "Percy, put me down now! Or else-"

"Or else what?" Percy teased as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"Or else I'll have to… I don't know, just let me down!" Annabeth said, pounding on his back. She tried to slip off his grasp but if she did she would just fall flat on her face.

"No threats. So I won't let you down," Percy said as he walked across the large room.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth snapped. "Put. Me. Down."

"As you wish," Percy replied mischievously, setting her down on the bed. He plopped down next to her and grinned.

"Percy, I have work to do," Annabeth protested as she sat up. "I need to pass it by Monday."

"Wise Girl, it can wait, just chill, okay?" Percy said, making her lie back down and lying next to her. "Gods, it's Friday."

"And?" Annabeth said. "I can use this night to go over my work." Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, that won't happen," Percy said, laughing lightly. "Right now we could've been at the club or something." Annabeth turned to face him.

"Do you want that?" she asked.

"Of course," Percy replied. "It's freedom."

"Yeah. You could've been at the club right now if you aren't married and you didn't have responsibilities," Annabeth said quietly. Percy turned to look at her, his green eyes gentle.

"Annabeth," he said softly. "I didn't regret being married to you. I would gladly trade club nights for a night with you."

"But you're still young, Percy," Annabeth said. "If we haven't married this early, you could still enjoy your life." Percy frowned and sat up.

"So are you saying that you didn't want to marry me?" he asked. Annabeth detected a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"No!" She said. "Look," she turned his face with her hand, "I didn't say that. I love you and I am happy that we're married. It's just that I feel like I'm the one taking away what you want, like your freedom, just because you married me." She looked down and dropped her hand. This time, it was Percy who made her look up with his hand.

"Annabeth," he said firmly but gently, his beautiful sea-green eyes wistful, "I never regretted marrying you. I don't care if I don't go to clubs or wherever a teenager goes during weekends as long as I know that I'm coming home to you." Annabeth smiled. Percy smiled back, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, her fingers running up his hair, tangling in it. Percy's hand went to her waist and pulled her closer. After that they pulled apart, and Percy grinned.

"Besides," he said, "we could chill out together."

"How?" Annabeth asked as she sat up.

"Tonight we are young," Percy sang quietly. "So let's set the world on fire. We could burn brighter than the sun." Annabeth smiled and kissed him again.

"We are young," she said. "But we can't set the world on fire, okay?" Percy grinned.

"I know," he replied.

"So…" Annabeth began after a few seconds of silence with them just staring at each other's eyes. "Where's the guy who said that he's gonna cook dinner?"

* * *

The two had dinner after that. Annabeth was surprised when Percy presented her a perfectly cooked Italian dinner (he knew it was her favorite). Percy grinned when he got her kiss, because Annabeth had to admit that she liked the dinner. However, Percy's plan was busted when Annabeth discovered that he had ordered the food from a classy Italian restaurant they used to go to. It also explained why Percy insisted for her to stay in the room the whole time.

So after Percy washed the dishes (as punishment), they both settled on the couch for movie night.

"This is much better than Friday nights at the club, you know," Percy said. He was wearing his pajama pants along with a fitting blue-shirt, to which he said the purpose was "for Annabeth to see his amazing abs." Annabeth was also wearing her owl pajama pants along with her favorite gray tank top. Cans of soda and a bowl of popcorn were in the table. Epic was playing on the TV.

"I still can't get why we're watching Epic instead of some others, though," Annabeth muttered. Percy grinned as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"I just think it'd be cool to watch," he said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and took a long drink from her raspberry soda.

"I kinda expected you to pick a movie about the ocean."

"Normally, I would've. But I don't think you'd enjoy watching shark attacks or something." Annabeth laughed.

"You got that right," she said. She snuggled closer to Percy, who smiled and wrapped her tight in his arms as they watched M.K. shrink to a size of a pulp. Two movies after that, Percy's phone rang. He quickly answered it. His eyes widened.

"Okay. Annabeth and I will be there tomorrow morning. Thank you. Good-bye."

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked as Percy put his phone down.

"Zeus," he said. "We have another meeting tomorrow. It's about Hermes Castellan."

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't quite a filler because I still have writer's block and I can't think of something else to write, so I just wrote a Percabeth scene :) What did you guys think? Please review and have a nice day!**

**Question: Who's excited for the TFIOS movie?**

**-Bluecookies19**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Annabeth massaged her temples and closed her eyes for a moment, tearing her gaze away from her laptop screen. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and continued typing furiously on the keyboard. This morning had been so stressing, with so many events happening between the Olympians, and her reports added on it. Plus there was a meeting scheduled this afternoon.

Percy and she had gone to the hospital last Saturday morning after Zeus had called in their movie night, saying something about Hermes Castellan. Well, Hermes was in a bad condition. He had been found out on his apartment last Thursday night, battered and bleeding and shot. He was immediately rushed to the hospital and sadly, he was now in a comatose state.

That is why they are having a meeting _again_, because it was decided that Hermes' son was to run the Caduceus temporarily while he was still recovering. They were meeting the newest Olympian later. And because she went to the hospital with Percy, Annabeth wasn't able to work on her reports and office work, so she decided to work on that now, while there was still time. Halfway through typing she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, not looking up from the screen. Percy entered the room, grinning.

"Hey Wise Girl," he greeted. He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked at the papers strewn all over her desk.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm continuing my reports," Annabeth said. She stacked a pile of papers and arranged them neatly. "I didn't finish it when we had a movie night." She looked up at Percy pointedly, and he raised his hands in surrender. Annabeth sighed and stood up.

"I'm done, anyway," she said. "So, when's the meeting?"

"At two," Percy replied, walking over to her. "It's one. Wanna get lunch?" Annabeth smiled and nodded. They both went out to the break room to eat lunch.

* * *

"I just can't get it," Annabeth said as she chewed on her beef. "Why would someone attack Hermes? And they did it right on his house!"

"I don't really know, either," Percy replied. "But I'm developing a theory."

"And it is?"

"Maybe Kronos had something to do with it." Annabeth frowned.

"Kronos?" she asked. "But Percy… the Caduceus haven't done anything to aggress him. I think the only reason Kronos would hit on a company is when that certain company refuses him or something. If Kronos had offered the Caduceus and alliance, Hermes would've told the Olympians."

"Makes sense," Percy muttered. "But who do you think did it?"

"I have no idea," Annabeth replied, her eyes thoughtful. "I guess we'll just leave that matter to the cops or the detectives." Percy shrugged.

"Maybe." After a few minutes, they both stood up and headed to the meeting room, talking all the way. Just then, Percy stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"What is he doing in here?" he muttered. Annabeth stopped and looked to where Percy's eyes were averted to, and her own eyes widened. Standing at the corner, busy with his phone, was Luke Castellan. His blue eyes were full of malice and smugness, and his blonde hair was combed neatly. He noticed the couple and ended his call.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth!" He greeted heartily. When he got no response, he just smirked. "What brings you guys in here?" Annabeth crossed her arms and laughed.

"If you haven't remembered, Luke, this is _my _company building," she said. "And we should be the ones to ask you that question."

"Well," Luke replied smugly. "You'll know later. Maybe you should congratulate me, though."

"Why the hell would we congratulate _you_?" Percy spat. Luke smirked.

"That's no way to talk to your fellow associate, Percy," he said. "I'll see you guys at two. Oh, and Annabeth? You look good." He winked at her and started walking away, while Percy glared at him for the last compliment. When he was completely gone, Annabeth frowned.

"Fellow associate?" she muttered. Her eyes widened and she turned to Percy, who had the same expression as she did.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. Percy nodded.

"No way. I mean, that can't be possible, right?"

"Think of Hermes' full name and you'll know it isn't completely impossible." Percy's eyes widened anymore.

"No. Way," he muttered. Annabeth just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," she assured. "Now let's go before the 'newest Olympian' takes the good seats."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Olympians," Zeus announced. Everybody greeted back. The meeting started at exactly two o'clock, but Percy and Annabeth had been wondering why Luke –if they were right –still hadn't showed up.

"We're here today to welcome our newest associate, the son of Hermes Castellan, who is unfortunately at the hospital now. We pray for his quick recovery. Anyway, he will be right her any moment now-" Just then, the door burst open, and Luke Castellan appeared. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. They were right.

"Ah, here he is," Zeus said, beaming proudly like he did when Percy and Annabeth became introduced. "Everybody, meet Luke Castellan, the Caduceus new CEO… for now." Apparently Luke had expected for his position to be permanent, because he frowned when Zeus said the last two words. But he quickly covered it up with a smile. Zeus led him up to the front.

"This is Hermes Castellan's son," Zeus announced. "He, like his father, is skilled in marketing and shipping, so I expect that the Caduceus would be in good hands."

"You can trust me with that, sir," Luke said smugly, and everyone (except Percy and Annabeth) clapped appreciatively. Soon Zeus went on introducing every Olympian, and as he did, Percy noticed the look Luke gave him and Annabeth. They both glared at him, which was not mature, but who cares, anyway? Luke was a scumbag. He winked at them, grinning evilly, his blue eyes full of malice, and Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. This was going to be bad.

**Okay guys, I am really, really sorry if this chapter was bad. Yeah, there is no Percabeth, and it's short. But please review! And I need some Percabeth suggestions too, or basically any ideas that can help the story. And to ****SEAWEED BRAINandWISEGIRL 4EVER****,****I really need your help right now, too. And everyone else**

**Oh and also, I have a one-shot, it's called Paper Chat. It'd be totally cool if you guys checked it out.**

**Anyways, despite the slim chances, I hope you guys liked this chapter and review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 10

It was a chilly afternoon and Annabeth smiled as she entered the elevator, thinking about telling Percy her discovery that is sure to change both their lives –in a good way, of course. The elevator stopped with a _ding, _signaling that she had already arrived at her destination, the fourth floor.

She found her keys and fished them out of her purse, and then she opened the door knob. Their apartment was clean as always, and Annabeth dropped her purse on the living room table as she searched for her husband.

She entered the kitchen and sure enough, Percy was there, his back on her as he rummaged inside the fridge. He was wearing a blue shirt (as always) and a pair of plaid shorts, and his messy hair was tousled, like he just woke up, though he didn't look like he did. He grinned as he picked up a can of Coke from the farthest part of the fridge. As he pulled away his head bumped on the door.

"Shit," he cursed. He shut the door and his eyes widened when he saw Annabeth standing in front of him, and then a grin spread on his face.

"Hey," he said and he kissed her cheek. "You're early."

"Well, I didn't go to work this afternoon, actually," Annabeth said as she sat down. Percy raised an eyebrow as he popped the Coke can open and sat down opposite her on the kitchen counter.

"Why, where did you go?" Annabeth smiled a little.

"I have something to tell you," she said slowly.

"I have something to tell you, too," Percy replied. His face was serious, and despite her excitement to tell him her news, Annabeth turned serious, too.

"What is it?"

"Kronos," Percy said grimly. "He… he offered me an alliance with his drug company. He said that my job was to do the shipping for him, and that if I accepted, the Trident would be more successful.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked gently. Percy sighed.

"Of course I refused him," he replied. "But… even though I would never want to be involved with him, I regretted it." Annabeth frowned.

"Why?"

"Because…" Percy paused. "Because he… he threatened me. He said that I should watch my back all the time."

"Zeus was right," Annabeth muttered. "Refusing him will be bad. But can't he just accept that you didn't want to be involved in the crap he's in to?"

"I'm not worried about myself," Percy said. "I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Annabeth asked, taken aback. "Why me?"

"Because Kronos might involve you with this 'watch your back' thing," he said. "I'll watch my back, fine. But I won't always be there to protect you." Annabeth smiled and put her hand on his. Percy felt his skin shiver at where she touched him.

"I'll be fine," Annabeth reassured. "I can protect myself. Actually, I can. Did you really think I'm that silly teenager before that obsesses over One Direction and can't even throw a punch? I know Tae Kwan Do and Self Defense." Percy smiled and stood up and hugged her.

"I just can't bear it of you would be in danger," he said against her hair. Annabeth smiled.

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "Now would you please listen to my news already? Gods, you're suffocating me with your tight hug and the smell of the sea." Percy grinned and pulled away.

"You know you love my scent," he said, winking. "And admit it; you miss the warmth of my _tight hug_." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you wanna tell me?" Percy asked, all his attention to her now. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Percy…" she paused. She took a deep breath again and looked up at him, staring into his beautiful deep sea-green eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

(Percy's reaction - 0_0)

"What?" Percy asked, his eyes wide. Then his face broke off on a grin. "Really?" Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Percy laughed and hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he muttered. "Holy shit. I'm. Going. To. Be. A. Father!" He swept Annabeth off her feet and twirled her around, not letting her touch the ground. She laughed along with him, and as Percy set her down, he leaned forward and kissed her. Annabeth smiled and running her fingers through his tousled hair, she kissed him back. After they pulled apart, Percy smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much, you know that, Wise Girl?" he whispered, and Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said, and then she opened her eyes and touched her stomach, which still didn't show a bump, though months from now it surely will. "And our baby," she added. Percy smiled. Suddenly getting threatened by Kronos doesn't seem so bad anymore, now that he knew he was already having a family.

**Hey guys! First I would like to say sorry if I haven't updated for two days **_**again**_** because my mom and my sister and I had gone out of town. And sorry if this chapter is short, it's just like 800 something words. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and hey, Annabeth is pregnant!**

**Can I have suggestions for their baby's name? He's gonna be a boy, by the way. I was hoping for Greek hero names or something.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review. Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 11

"So what are you going to name him?" Piper asked excitedly as she set her cup of tea down. Annabeth smiled and touched her bulging stomach.

"I don't really know," she said, shrugging. "But I was kinda hoping for Greek hero names, because his dad was named after a hero himself, after all." Months had passed and now Annabeth's belly was growing. Because of that, she had to leave her work temporarily so she could rest at home and do what expectant mothers like her do.

Every evening when Percy comes home, he would greet her and kiss her, and then he would kiss her stomach as well. Now that they were almost going to be parents, the couple felt like they should abandon their teenage habits already, because they would have to need to be mature now that they were having a son.

Annabeth also had a diet. Percy was the one who bought her fruits, milk, and all those healthy stuff for her, and he insisted that she should eat them. He even went far by being the one who feeds her. However, being an almost-mother didn't take Annabeth's beauty, especially to Percy. Though she was now always wearing some loose dresses and cardigans, she still looked gorgeous. Her gray eyes were still expressive and beautiful, and she always combed her blonde curls.

Right now, Annabeth was visited by her best friends Thalia, Piper, Silena, and Katie. Silena had given her advice while Annabeth was pregnant, because she already experienced that, being a mother of two kids.

"What about Theseus?" Katie suggested. "Percy was Perseus, right? You could nickname him Theo." Annabeth smiled.

"You're right!" She said. "That's actually such a good name. I'm gonna tell Percy about it."

"So, how's life, Annie?" Thalia asked, biting on a cookie. "Aside from being pregnant and all. How are you and Percy?" She poked Annabeth's shoulder while grinning, just like she used to when teasing Annabeth about Percy.

"Oh my goodness, Thals, we're not in high school anymore," Annabeth said, pushing Thalia's finger from her shoulder. "But, yeah, we're fine."

"I bet Percy's sweet," Silena said, smiling. "Like Charlie." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Annabeth said suddenly, facing Piper. "How are you and Jason?" Everybody's attention was all averted to Piper now, who blushed.

"We're okay," she said. "He… he already proposed to me." She said the last part so quietly and shyly that almost nobody heard it, but they did.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, and Katie said simultaneously. Piper smiled and nodded, and then she held up her left finger. Sure enough, there was a pretty silver ring on it with a blue gem.

"My idiot of a brother finally manned up," Thalia muttered incredulously. "Oh wow. Maybe I should tease him when we get back home."

"So when's the wedding?" Annabeth asked eagerly. Piper blushed and shrugged.

"We still haven't talked about it, actually," she said. "I'll tell you guys when there's the date."

"What about you, Katie?" Silena asked. "Got something to share?"

"Yeah, Katie, got something to share?" Thalia asked, mimicking Silena's voice. She grinned and started poking Katie's shoulder too, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Typical Thalia. Katie blushed.

"Oh, um…" she began. "I… I'm kinda dating someone right now."

"Who is it?" Piper asked. Katie blushed even more.

"He's actually my childhood friend," she said. "Well, actually, we were enemies at first. Then I heard rumors that he liked me when we were in high school. He's working for the Trident now. His name is Travis Stoll."

"Oh, I met him once!" Annabeth said. "He's Percy's friend. He's a good joker. And handsome, too."

* * *

So there, they continued chatting just like girl friends do at tea, changing from one topic to another. Shortly after five o'clock, Thalia, Piper, Silena, and Katie left after hugging Annabeth good-bye. Then after they left, Percy arrived, grinning.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Annabeth replied as Percy set down his bag. "The girls visited me again. How about you?"

"Oh," Percy said, rubbing his temples. "I'm okay, I guess. Work's the same as usual. Stressing and stuff. And then there's Kronos." Annabeth frowned.

"Why, what is it with him?"

"Well, he's already found a shipping company, and it turned out to be a good one. So yeah, now the Trident's got a rival." Annabeth smiled reassuringly and patted his hand.

"It's gonna be okay," she said. "You're still the best when it comes to shipping business. And the Trident is still standing at its throne." Percy grinned and kissed her.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," he said. "So, how's our baby boy?"

"He's doing fine," Annabeth said, her smile widening. "I think I know what to name him already." Percy's eyes lit up.

"What?"

"Theseus," she replied, grinning as she stroked her stomach. "Theseus Wade Jackson. Sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed, smiling. He sat next to her and kissed her stomach. "Looks like his dad's not the only one with a Greek hero for a namesake." Annabeth laughed gently.

"You got that right," she said. She started to stand up and Percy immediately helped her get to her feet.

"I'm gonna go make some dinner," he said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't know you can cook." Percy put a hand on his heart.

"You wound me," he said dramatically. "Of course I can cook."

"Well," Annabeth said, smiling, "last time I checked, you just ordered an Italian dinner for me and said that you cooked it."

"I was young by then!" Percy protested. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You grew older by the past few months," she said sarcastically. Percy smiled sheepishly and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay," he said. "I'm not gonna make dinner… by myself. I'm gonna help you, at least." Annabeth smiled and kissed him, and he kissed her back. They pulled apart, and Annabeth grinned.

"You better."

**Hey guys! Okay, first things first. What did you think about the baby's name? I actually had wanted a Greek hero's name for their baby (if they were gonna have one, that is) right from the start. So yeah, I scrolled through the comments and found suggestions.**

**I actually considered first to name him Odysseus and nickname him Odie, but then I kinda thought that it would remind me of Garfield's dog, so yeah, no thanks. Then I found Theseus and I thought it would be great, and I thought of a nickname and came up with Theo. And then my fan girl nerves kicked in because it reminded me of Theo James who played Tobias Eaton in the Divergent movie adaptation.**

**So when I read some reviews that suggested Theo as a nickname, I literally screamed and I was like, "oh wow. These guys read my mind. I LOVE YOU!"**

**As for the Wade, I don't know, it just kinda came into my mind. I'm a basketball fan and I thought of Dwayne Wade. But, I think it's because it's Logan Lerman's second name as well. I like Logan Lerman because he portrayed Percy, after all. So yeah, I think he and Theo James are pretty cool guys for playing two of my fictional crushes, Percy Jackson and Tobias Eaton.**

**Speaking of Tobias Eaton… I just finished reading Allegiant. Like, what. The. Heck. I was kinda sad that Tris died. Tell me if you did too so we can mourn together. **

**Anyways, enough of my rant. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, it's mostly based on what to name the baby. And sorry for the bad ending, I had writer's block. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 12

Percy paced back and forth, wringing his hands together out of nervousness. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he wiped it distractedly, still continuing to pace. He had been like this for some time now. But then, who wouldn't?

He was on work a while ago, busy on papers and office work when he received a call from Thalia, saying that Annabeth was at the hospital. That drove him frantic. He immediately left work and drove to the hospital, where he found Nico, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth's girl friends all waiting for him, saying that Annabeth was already on the way to giving birth to their child.

Percy had breathed a sigh of relief after that. He had expected that Annabeth, gods forbid, had been at the hospital because she was sick or something, but then it turned out that she was going to deliver her child already. _Their _child. But just as it faded, Percy's angst came back when he suddenly realized that giving birth to a child. Something might happen to Annabeth or the baby.

"Calm down, Perce," Leo said. "It's gonna be okay. Annabeth and your son's gonna be okay."

"I can't be sure," Percy protested. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth's a brave girl," she reassured. "She's gonna be alright and she's gonna deliver your baby properly. And for gods' sake, would you please stop being so pessimistic? Look at the bright side." Percy stopped facing and sat down four seats away from the others, hoping that being away will calm him down. It didn't.

He could hear Annabeth's screams from the emergency room, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit pained. He knew that it would really hurt to give birth to a child but he didn't want her to feel any pain at all. If it was possible, he would gladly feel it for her.

After several more minutes of anxious waiting, the door opened and a tall nurse with a mask on her face came out. She had serious blue eyes and her forehead was beaded with sweat, and she wiped it while she removed her mask. Everybody stood up and looked at her expectantly, especially Percy.

"How was it?" he asked urgently. The nurse smiled, though it was kind of tired, but happy.

"They're okay," she said. "It's a baby boy, and he's doing well." Percy breathed a sigh of relief, then he frowned again, worry evident in his eyes.

"What about Annabeth? Is she okay?"

"Your wife is a very strong woman," the nurse said appreciatively. "Considering this is her first time, she did pretty well. She's now asleep."

"Can I visit her?" Percy asked eagerly. He heard Jason snicker and mutter "infatuation" under his breath and he blushed, but he ignored him. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, you can later," she said. "And you can see your baby, too. Excuse me." She nodded to Percy who nodded back, and she went back inside the room.

"What did I tell you?" Piper said. "Annabeth's a brave girl. So no need to worry." Percy smiled. Annabeth was fine, and so is their son. In a few minutes, he will be able to go to his own family now.

* * *

Percy entered the room and saw Annabeth on the bed. He had to admit that even though she had just gone through a very hard situation, she still looked beautiful. Her blonde curls spilled over her shoulders and they were damp from sweat. Her face was still pale, though now her cheeks were glowing pink blush. Her gray eyes looked tired but happy. On her arms was a small bundle of blue cloth, and Percy's heartbeat quickened when he realized that it was their son.

Annabeth turned and smiled when she spotted him. Percy smiled and went over to her.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing her cheek. He drew a chair next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she said, smiling down at her son. Then she looked back at Percy and her smile widened. "I'm just tired, that's all." Percy smiled and pressed his lips gently to hers. He then pulled away and beamed when he saw his son.

"Can I…?" he asked, and Annabeth smiled and nodded. She handed him the baby carefully.

"Watch his head," she said gently. Percy smiled as he looked down at the baby on his arms, who was sleeping peacefully. Percy couldn't help but feel proud. He came from him. He was a part of him. This was his son. Someone he could call his own. Annabeth smiled gently as she watched her husband carrying their son. Percy looked so peaceful and content as he smiled down at the baby.

"Welcome to the world, Theo," she whispered.

* * *

They went home that evening. Percy being Percy, he insisted on not leaving Annabeth's side. He guided her every step she take, and he made sure the car was clean (it was, lucky for him) before she got in with Theo.

They arrived at their apartment to see Athena, Sally, and Poseidon waiting for them there. They all smiled brightly as Percy and Annabeth entered.

"Hello!" Sally said heartily. She hugged Percy and then Annabeth, and tears formed in her eyes and her smile widened when she saw the baby.

"My," she said happily. "Is this my grandson? He looks like Percy!" Percy chuckled as his mother gently carried Theo.

"I'm a grandmother now," Sally hummed, smiling. Poseidon went to his wife and looked at the baby,

"Well, well," he exclaimed. "He looks just like me as well." He chuckled heartily, and Percy went along. Athena smiled and stroked the baby's head softly.

"Hello," she said gently. She looked up at Annabeth and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Theseus," Annabeth replied, smiling as Percy wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Theseus Wade Jackson."

"Well done," Poseidon said proudly. "A wonderful Greek hero name. As I can remember in Greek Mythology, Theseus is a son of the sea god, Poseidon, my namesake. Only in this case, Poseidon would be his grandfather." After chatting and greeting each other more, the grown-ups left.

"This is a tiring day for you," Percy told Annabeth. He gently guided her to the couch and made her sit down. Annabeth sighed.

"It is," she admitted. She looked down at Theo and smiled. "But it was worth it." Percy sat down next to her and kissed the baby's forehead, then Annabeth's.

"Rest," he said. "I'll go make dinner." Once again Annabeth raised her eyebrows to object, but Percy beat her to it.

"Wise Girl," he began, "I can cook. Seriously, I can't let you do the cooking when you just recovered from the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," Annabeth said softly. Percy smiled.

"I love you so much," he said. Annabeth smiled back as Percy kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did. Review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 13

Annabeth sighed and put away her stack of papers on the side of her desk. After that, she went back to typing on her computer. It had been a busy day at the office for her, as usual. Meetings and reports and more meetings and more reports kept bugging her. But Annabeth had to admit that she missed it. She had just returned to work from her short break (though it wasn't really a short one, considering she left for nine months and needed one more to recover) because she was pregnant, and she quite missed the work stress.

Annabeth glanced at the picture frame next to a cold mug of coffee and smiled. It was a picture –the first one –of her own family. It showed Percy, who was grinning brightly and had one arm around her waist, while she stood there too, smiling gently while Theo slept in her arms. It was taken a few months after Theo was born, and it was one of the times that Annabeth felt completely happy.

She was brought back to life when she heard a knock at the door, and her assistant, a pretty young lady with dark hair and brown eyes entered.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jackson," she said politely. "I came to tell you that someone's asking to see you. Shall I let him in?" Annabeth frowned. _Him?_ She couldn't imagine any guy visiting her. If it was Percy, he would just come straight to her office because he was allowed, too. Her other friends were allowed to enter, too, but they rarely visited.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "You can let him in, Rose." Rose bowed a little and exited the room. Annabeth patted her hair down to arrange it out a bit. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and Annabeth froze. She frowned. It was Luke Castellan. What the hell was he doing in here?

"Luke," she said. "What brings you in here?" Luke smirked. He smoothed down his hair, which was neatly combed. His icy blue eyes showed that he was up to no good.

"Wouldn't you invite me to sit down?" he asked. Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Sit, then," she said tensely. Luke sat down and crossed his legs on a number four, the way men do.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked sharply. Luke raised his eyebrows.

"No need to get aggressive there, Annabeth," he said. "I pose no threat. By the way, you're looking good, as usual. Time didn't take away your beauty." This time, Annabeth did roll her eyes. It was a compliment, sure, but it came from Luke. It didn't sound like one.

"I assume," she said curtly. "But let's go straight to the point. What do you want? I still have a lot of work to do, you know. I wouldn't want to waste my time on you." She gave him a pointed look, and Luke shrugged.

"Okay, then," he said casually. "I want to offer you an alliance." Annabeth frowned.

"Why would you want one?" she asked. "We do have an alliance with the Olympians."

"No, no, no," Luke said. "I meant a personal alliance. Just between the Caduceus and the Athenian." Annabeth let out a harsh laugh.

"That would be funny," she said. "What good would a shipping company and an architectural firm do, I wonder?" Luke scowled.

"You had an alliance with Percy," he said grimly. "The Trident was a shipping company." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"My alliance with Percy is different," she snapped. She glanced at her picture frame and suddenly felt nervous. She knew that Luke still wasn't over her, and he also didn't know that Percy and she already had a son. "Completely different. Besides, I don't think I should involve myself in another alliance for now. I already have twelve associates –including you – and a personal one. So I reject your offer. And besides, technically you have no right to find an associate for the Caduceus. You are just a temporary CEO. Once Hermes recovers, he will be back on the job." Luke smirked.

"I doubt that," he muttered. "Are you sure you would reject my offer? Because believe me, I can help you and the Athenian."

"No thanks," Annabeth said firmly. "I'm sure of my answer. So, got any other things to say? I think we're done here." She wanted Luke to get out as soon as possible because she didn't want him to see the picture frame. Too late; he did. His eyes hardened when he saw it.

"You have a son?" he asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yes," she replied curtly. "Now get out."

"Why didn't I know about him?" Luke asked, as though he had something to do with it. Annabeth laughed.

"Why would I tell you, exactly?" she asked. "It's not like you're gonna play a part in his life anyway."

"I would have been his father," Luke replied. "I would have been in that picture with you."

"Gods, Luke!" Annabeth snapped. "No offense, but could you please just get over our relationship? We broke up many years ago, and it was you who cheated on me in the first place. I already moved on and now I am living happily with Percy and our son, so get a grip and take a life." Luke stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Can't you see Annabeth?" he yelled. "I still haven't gotten over you! I still love you!"

"Can't you see, Luke?" Annabeth yelled back. "I am already married. I don't love you anymore! I forgot about our relationship many years ago! And you don't love me. You're just being possessive. And stop being like that because I am not your possession. I am not and never will be, so get out before I call the security!" She pointed to the door. Luke glared at her.

"You will be mine again," he spat, and then he stormed out of the room. Annabeth sank back to her chair and massaged her temples. What had just happened? Okay, first she was just working when that douchebag Luke came and offered her a stupid alliance (which she was sure that only he would get benefit from) which she rejected and when she did he yelled at her for not telling him about her son when he didn't even a have the right to know and told her that he loved her when it was just plain infatuation and possessiveness. Yeah sure, infatuation wasn't exactly a bad thing because Percy was also smitten with Annabeth, causing him to go overprotective on her, but he _loved _her. Luke was just plain obsessed. She knew that he didn't love her anymore as well as she didn't.

Annabeth picked her phone and dialed Percy's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said.

"Percy," she replied, sighing. "Can you pick me up after work?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Percy replied. "Umm… what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Who's taking care of Theo, by the way?"

"Oh, Thalia and Piper took turns," he said. "They seemed to enjoy taking care of him." Annabeth smiled.

"At least we have babysitters for free," she said. Percy laughed.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes," he said. "See you later Wise Girl. I love you!"

"I love you too," Annabeth replied gently, and then she hung up. After she freshened up, she heard a knock on the door, and Percy entered.

"Hey," he greeted. He kissed her on the cheek like he always did whenever he visited. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. He grinned.

"Let's go." They both proceeded to the elevators when they were already outside, talking all the way.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Percy asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh that," Annabeth sighed. "Luke came by a while ago."

"What?" Percy asked incredulously. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to have an alliance with the Athenian," Annabeth said, frowning. "I mean, why would I do that? He must be out of his mind."

The two arrived at the ground floor and then they went outside to Percy's car. Annabeth got inside and then Percy did.

"What else did he come for?" he asked as he turned the engine on. "Surely, he didn't come for just one reason."

"He got mad because he knew we already had a child," Annabeth said grimly, and Percy frowned. "He said that… he said that he should have been the one on the picture with me, not you." She swallowed nervously and looked up at Percy. For once, she didn't drown on his beautiful sea-green orbs… at least not completely.

"Percy," she said quietly. "I'm scared. The way Luke told me that he was gonna get me back… he looked sure of it. And he is dangerous." Percy took her face in his hands, boring over her gray eyes.

"It's gonna be okay," he said firmly. "He won't do anything to you or to the both of us. Okay?" Annabeth nodded uncertainly.

"Okay."

* * *

_Thud. _The dart hit the target –a picture of a boy with green eyes and messy black hair –on the chin.

"I hate him," Luke Castellan spat as he aimed another dart at the picture. "I hate him." He threw the dart and it hit the guy's –Percy's –picture on the nose.

"I agree," the man on the shadows said. His voice was deep and raspy, like metal scraping against metal. "I do not like him as well, ever since he rejected my offer to have an alliance with him. Bah! Arrogant idiot, thinking he can manage his filthy company to the top without my help. You are lucky I got you and your stupid shipping company." Luke brushed away the insult as he hit Percy's left ear with another dart.

"I hate him for many things," he said. "First for stealing the girl I love. And then for running a better shipping company than mine."

"Fool," the other man growled. "He wouldn't have a better company if you implemented my company's help."

"How?" Luke asked. The man smirked.

"Eliminate your enemy." Luke turned back to Percy's photograph. He aimed the dart at it, and then he let it fly. _Thud. _The dart hit the picture right between the eyes. Luke smirked wickedly.

_Good-bye, Percy Jackson._

**Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? I'm sorry if it isn't so good. I just concentrated on writing the start of the bad things… ehhhh…. Tell me what you think! Also, a reviewer asked what Percy's company is about. It's a shipping company, like Luke's, so yeah, they're rivals. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special shout out to Olivia for being a consistent reviewer and a mourning buddy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 14

Annabeth was in the grocery store, looking for tomato sauce in one of the store aisles. She found a packet and put it on her cart, and she continued walking down the sections. It was a cold evening in January and she was wearing a denim jacket over her favorite flannel shirt. Even though the store had the heater on, looking outside through the misty glass made her shiver.

Of course, Percy had volunteered to do the grocery shopping for her, insisting that she should stay indoors because the weather was freezing, but she refused. It had been quite a long time she did grocery shopping, since Percy was the one who went when she was pregnant, though she was still capable of doing so in the first few months. But that didn't change Percy's stubborn decision on devoting himself on "grocery shopping for Annabeth."

So now here she was, strolling through the grocery store picking at cans of soup and good stuff to eat on this chilly weather. Percy had wanted to go with her, but she told him to stay home and rest. The gang was also there to visit. Annabeth guessed that somehow, everybody missed each other. Things had never been the same for all of them after they graduated in college, when they finally went to their own paths in life. They were still young for a reunion, though, but who cares?

After paying, she exited the store and breathed in the chilly air. It was like seven o'clock in the evening so it was still early, but somehow Annabeth found the wet pavement and the cold fog creepy. As she exhaled, her breaths came out as cold air, as though smoke emerged from her lips. There were no cars passing the road since the location of the grocery store was quiet and isolated, with only trees and grass on the surroundings. She had to admit that the place was scary especially at night, but it was better to shop here since there is no traffic.

Annabeth's car was parked along with some others. As she neared hers, she stopped in her tracks. Leaning on a black Lexus was a tall man wearing a black coat with sandy hair and through the dim street lights, his scar was visible. Luke Castellan. Annabeth frowned. What was he doing here, now?

"Luke," she said grimly. He turned and grinned when he saw her.

"Annabeth!" He said cheerfully. "Hi. What are you doing here on this bad weather?"

"Grocery shopping," Annabeth replied flatly. Luke smirked.

"Hmm," he said, putting his hands on his pockets. "Percy didn't try to do it for you? How silly of him, letting his wife drive to a scary and dark place." _Trying to start a conversation now, aren't you? _Annabeth thought. _Nice try._

"It's none of your business, actually," she said. "And besides, he's taking care of our son." Luke's face went hard when she said the last part.

"So, do you want a ride?" Luke asked. "I could drive you home, if you want."

_That'll happen, _Annabeth thought grimly.

"No thanks," she said. "I got a car." Luke shrugged.

"I know," he said. "I know." What was that supposed to mean? Annabeth opened her car and got inside. She turned it on, but as she reached to shut her door, the engine went down.

"What the-" she said. "Oh great. It broke." She grabbed the grocery bag and got out.

"What happened to your car?" Luke asked. "Did it break?" Annabeth stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. She had a suspicion that Luke had something to do with it.

"Yes," she said tightly. "It did."

"I can offer you a ride home," Luke said innocently. Annabeth would have rolled her eyes at his obviousness. Of course, being alone in an empty parking lot as if waiting for someone makes sense, she thought sarcastically. She knew that Luke was here waiting for her. She also knew that he did this to her car on purpose.

"No thanks," she said. "I can walk home alone." Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's a mighty long walk to get back to your place. And it's cold and dark."

"I'm not scared," Annabeth snapped. "And I would rather walk home than ride with you." Luke shrugged.

"Okay," he said. "But take care of yourself, Annabeth." He got inside his car and drove away. Annabeth glared at the car and breathed a sigh of relief as it disappeared from sight. She started walking down the wet ground. Even though she knew she wasn't afraid, the eerie feeling that somebody was watching and following her didn't leave.

Annabeth looked everywhere around her, but she saw no one. She decided to call Percy. But then she remembered that they had guests at home, so she quickly decided against it. She continued walking. She was almost near her subdivision. Annabeth's hand kept holding her phone. She was tempted to call Percy. Just as she decided to, she saw a man. Her heart stopped. The shadow slipped behind the trees.

Annabeth froze. She moved closer to the road than the sidewalk, and this time, she dialed her husband. Percy answered immediately.

"Annabeth?" He asked. "What is it?"

"Percy I think someone's following me," Annabeth whispered nervously. "My car broke, and I had to walk."

"Where are you?" Percy sounded extremely worried. "Tell me."

"Umm… I'm near the grocery store. I'm almost there at the subdivision, but I'm getting really weirded out."

"Just stay there," Percy said. "I'm gonna get you."

"Bye Percy," Annabeth said weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl," Percy replied. "I'll be there soon." Annabeth hung up and waited for him. Her blood turned to ice when she saw a man a good distance away from her. He was walking towards her. She wanted to run, but it felt like her feet were planted to the ground. Just then, she heard the sounds of a car and she turned around to see the blinding lights of a car. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Percy's familiar Maserati. The car stopped and Percy got out.

"Annabeth!" He called. He started walking towards her when Annabeth felt a grip on her arm. She turned around to see a big burly man wearing a cap.

"Who are you?" She shrieked. "Let go of me!"

"Not likely." The man put a handkerchief over her mouth and Annabeth felt her eyelids instantly getting heavy. She saw Percy shout her name and started running after her and her captor before she passed out.

* * *

Percy smiled as he watched Piper carry Theo gently, humming a lullaby as the baby slept. Thalia, Piper, and the Demigods were here in his house because they were determined to spend some time with each other. It had been a while since they did. Besides, they're not too old for movies and pizza anyway. Everybody in their group was still in their early twenties. Besides, they wanted to see Theo.

"Hey, dude," Jason said, biting on his pizza. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She went to the grocery store," Percy replied, pouring blue soda on a glass. "I told her I would have done it for her, but she insisted."

"You love her so much, don't you," Jason said. Percy shrugged.

"Of course," he replied. "I mean, she's basically my life, aside from my work and our son." Jason grinned and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Oohh, sappy," he teased. Percy rolled his eyes and got himself a piece of pizza. Just then, his phone rang. It was Annabeth. He quickly answered it. That was when he felt his heart stop.

"Percy, I think someone's following me." That was enough to drive him worried.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently. "Tell me."

"Umm… I'm near the grocery store. I'm almost there at the subdivision, but I'm getting really weirded out." That was a weird and scary place, especially at dark.

"Just stay there," Percy said. "I'm gonna get you."

"Bye Percy," Annabeth said weakly. "I love you." Percy swallowed nervously.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," he said. "I'll be there soon." He turned to the others.

"I'm just gonna go get Annabeth," he said. "We'll be back later." They all nodded, and he grabbed his jacket and keys and ran to his car. Once he was in, he stepped on the gas and sped off. Percy gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckled turned white. A few minutes later he saw Annabeth standing on the sidewalk, and he breathed a sigh of relief. But then he froze when he saw a man coming up behind her. He stopped the car and got out.

"Annabeth," he called out. He started running toward her when suddenly the man covered her mouth with a handkerchief and she went limp.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. No. No. No. He ran after them but then the man pointed a gun at him.

"Stay back," he growled. Percy stopped. His mind went on mayhem. He debated on whether to grab the gun or not. When the man dropped his hand and turned away, Percy lunged at the gun. The man dropped Annabeth, her unconscious body lying lifeless on the pavement. For a moment Percy stopped, wanting to make sure if she was alright, but then the man elbowed him on the stomach. Percy reeled over and when he finally caught air, he punched the guy on the jaw. The man doubled over, and then he kicked Percy, causing him to fall on the ground. Then the man punched him on the jaw and ran away, carrying Annabeth with him.

"No!" Percy yelled. His jaw and ached. He stood up, but it was too late. The man was gone. And he had taken Annabeth with him. Percy sank to his knees. He had just watched Annabeth get kidnapped. And he wasn't even able to stop the man. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Percy punched the ground on frustration. Annabeth was in trouble. And it was his fault. He hadn't saved her. Just then, his phone rang. He answered it. It was Jason.

"Hello?" he said. "Jason, what is it?"

"Percy, something's happened," Jason replied urgently. "There were some guys in black who came in here and they tried to take away Theo."

"What?!" Percy said angrily. "What happened?"

"We beat them up," Jason explained. "Thalia called the police. They'll be here any moment now."

"Annabeth got kidnapped," Percy said, his voice breaking.

"What?!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'll explain later when I get back. Don't let those thugs get away."

"Okay. Be careful Percy."

"I will. Bye." Jason ended the call and Percy got inside his car. Just as he started the engine, his phone rang again. He checked the caller ID, but it was unknown. He hesitated. Should he answer it? Then a thought hit him. Maybe it was Annabeth's abductor. He pressed accept.

"Who are you?" he demanded immediately. "Where have you taken my wife? Where is Annabeth?" The voice that answered was unfamiliar and… evil. It was deep and sounded like metal scraping against metal.

"Hello, Percy Jackson."

**Hey guys! I know, I know, this chapter is not pretty… at all. Tell me what you think about it! Also, I just realized that this story is almost coming to an end… and I will not be writing for a long time after this… so yeah, just stay tuned, okay?**

**Also, if you would like a shout out, just tell me and I will put it in. And to a reviewer who said something about the Caduceus, it is really a shipping company. The medical/pharmaceutical one belongs to Apollo. So yeah, hope that clears it out.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 15

Annabeth woke up with a start. She couldn't remember what had happened to her a while ago, except that she had just gone out grocery shopping and got abducted by a stranger. She didn't know what happened next.

She looked around her. She was in a small room, and it was dark and cold. There was one window with bars, and the air reeked of beer and rats. There were a few glass remnants near her feet –possibly from a glass or something. Some pieces were big enough so she could hold them in her palm, one at a time, and _definitely _sharp. She wouldn't want to touch that. Also, her wrists and ankles were shackled. She wasn't sure if her captors were dimwitted or not, but the ropes that were binding her were pretty thin, though not thin enough for her to break through without some slicing involved.

Annabeth heard noises from outside the door. The door handle turned and the door opened with a creak. Two tall and burly men entered.

"She's awake," one of them said. "What should we tell boss?"

"Maybe he wants to see for himself later," the other one replied. Guy #1 stepped over to Annabeth. He took her chin roughly in his hand and forced her to look up at him.

"Don't try to escape, Miss Jackson," he warned. "Because we sure as hell are gonna find you and get you back, maybe even beat you."

"Hey, don't scare her Bruce," the second guy said. "Or else Luke's gonna beat you up." Bruce snorted.

"I'm not scaring her," he said. He turned back to Annabeth and sneered. "Unless she's already scared." Annabeth frowned and removed her face from his hand by turning sideways.

"Luke's your boss?" she said. She was right. She had suspected that Luke had something to do with her being kidnapped. "And for your information, you nitwit, I am _not _scared." She glared at him, and Bruce recoiled back slightly.

"Let's just leave her alone, Phillip," Bruce suggested. "Come on." They both made their way to the door.

"Oh, and don't even try to think about escaping," Phillip called back over his shoulder. "There are at least five of us outside. There's no way a petty little girl like you would overcome us." Bruce and he laughed and shut the door behind them.

Annabeth's gray eyes flashed with anger. Petty? PETTY? They're the petty ones. Besides, she knew that she could fight them off. If only she had a way out of these stupid ropes first.

She looked at the glass remnants around her and an idea struck her. Carefully, she leaned over to one side and held out her hands gingerly to pick at a piece. But because her hands were tied together, it was awkward, and she only ended up swiping the piece most likely to cut her ropes away.

Sighing, she brought out her taut legs and kicked it towards her direction. She smiled as the glass skidded five inches away from her hands. Straining with effort, she grabbed it and carefully began cutting through the ropes, which was a hard thing, since her hands were literally pushed together.

She soon cut the ropes and she massaged her raw wrists as they fell loose. After that, she began slicing through the ropes binding her ankles, this time, faster, since she was already in control.

Annabeth stood up quickly, trying to think of a way to get out. She knew that she would have to fight the guards off if necessary, but she was willing to get away without a fight.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Bruce and Phillip stepped inside with three more guys behind them.

"Hey!" Bruce yelled. "How did you get away?"

"Let's get her!" Phillip said. They rushed forward, and all the years of physical training came back to Annabeth. Her natural battle reflexes kicked in and adrenaline coursed through her. Phillip lunged toward her and she grabbed his wrists and flung him on his back. He groaned. Then Bruce grabbed her shoulders and tried to punch her –if it was allowed by Luke or not, Annabeth didn't know – but she ducked and kneed him on a place he didn't want to be kneed at.

Then the last three goons decided to advance at her at the same time. Two of them held her arms and pushed her back. Annabeth elbowed the guy at her left hard on the nose, and then she kicked the man on her right on the jaw. The last guy gripped her by the neck, and for once Annabeth felt panic. She found it hard to breath. But she still managed to punch the guy on the jaw, though not that hard, but it was enough for him to loosen his grip at her.

Before the guy could regain his posture, Annabeth judo-flipped him like she did to Phillip, and his head hit the floor with a _thud_. But just as she was about to reach the door, she felt hands grip her own and wrung them to her back. She turned around. It was Phillip. He wasn't completely knocked out like the others, she realized.

Annabeth tried to get away, but Phillip twisted her left arm until it hurt.

"Ouch, stop it!" she yelled. Phillip sneered but stopped.

"So, you know how to fight, eh?" he asked mockingly. "Impressive. But I got one thing to say to you: Stay here before I call Luke." Annabeth struggled in vain.

"You're the one who kidnapped me, right?" she asked.

"Yes. And why did you ask?"

"Well," Annabeth said, smirking slightly, "I got one thing to say to you, too: _Not likely._" With that, she swiped her foot across Phillip's legs and he fell to the floor. She kicked him hard on the face –yeah, that was brutal, but she didn't have a choice now, did she? –and he passed out.

Annabeth ran through the cell door and found herself in a pathway with corridors here and there. The building was surely old because the walls were dirty and looked like they were about to crumple any moment. _Great, _she thought. _This place is a maze. And when there's a maze, there surely will be monsters lurking somewhere. Oh well. _With that, she started running, her eyes darting everywhere, looking for some fire escapes or something.

She saw the first two monsters on her way right. They were both tall and big (so far, everybody here was) and they immediately ran to take her back. Annabeth thought fast. Those goons blocked up the entire hallway, and there was no way she could pass between them, unless she passed above their heads… or, under.

Annabeth grimaced. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. As the men advanced on her, she ran towards them too. Taking a deep breath, she ducked and slid underneath guy-on-the-right's legs. She immediately stood up and before they could turn, she banged their heads together, and they crumpled to the floor.

After running and turning lefts and rights, Annabeth finally saw the fire escape. But just as she ran toward it, she was yanked back by a pair of hands.

"Ow!" she groaned as she hit the floor. She looked up to see at least a dozen men standing in front of her. She looked behind them and her eyes blazed. Luke Castellan.

Two burly men grabbed her tightly and led her up to Luke, who was smiling.

"Annabeth," he said, spreading his arms as if expecting her to run into them. Annabeth just glared at him, and he dropped his hands and cleared his throat.

"So what did you think were you doing?" he asked. "Beating my guards and trying to run away? I gotta say; that is impressive."

"Thanks," Annabeth said dryly. "Just so you'll know, I wished with all my heart that you were one of those I beat up."

"Hmm." Luke shrugged. "Don't get too feisty there, Annie. After all, we're gonna be together after this." Annabeth frowned.

"What do you mean we're gonna be together?" she demanded. Luke smiled and walked toward her. Annabeth struggled, but the guards held her tight.

"You see, my dear Annie," Luke said, touching her cheek. She glared at him and turned away. "You're not really a part of this. We kidnapped you for a reason. I know that your husband, the great Percy Jackson, would come and save you. And when he does, I'm going to kill him." Luke's blue eyes glinted evilly.

"You scumbag," Annabeth said, scowling. "I'm never going to be with you!"

"You'll see," Luke said. "Take her back to her cell." Annabeth struggled and tried to get away from the stupid idiots that were holding her, but to no avail. Sure, she could beat them up, but they were holding her very tight. So she let herself be dragged back to the cell.

* * *

"Hello, Percy Jackson." Percy froze. That voice was so… evil and strange.

"Who are you?" Percy repeated. The voice laughed.

"You'll see me soon enough. Let's just say that Luke Castellan is working for me, and he is involved with your wife's kidnapping."

"What?" Percy said incredulously. "Bring me back Annabeth!" The man laughed again.

"Come here and get her, then," he growled. "I'll be waiting."

"Where will I meet you?" Percy said, but the line went dead. "Hello? Hey! Dammit!" He gripped his head in frustration. Then he remembered that Theo was almost kidnapped, and he sped back home. He arrived soon, and as he burst through the door, he saw that the police were already there. Some of them were interrogating the men who tried to kidnap Theo already. Percy's friends immediately rushed to him.

After making sure that Theo was alright, Percy went straight to the kidnappers and punched them both on the face.

"Mr. Jackson," the police officer said. "Calm down."

"They kidnapped my wife!" Percy yelled. "And they tried to kidnap my son! They deserved to be beaten up!"

"I know, Mr. Jackson," the officer replied. "We got that covered. For now, we are interrogating them." Percy took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said. The police officer smiled.

"Good. My name is Reyna," she said. "You said that your wife was kidnapped, too, right? Tell me about it." So Percy told her about how she got kidnapped and how the man dialed her. He also said that Luke Castellan was also a part of it.

"Hmm," Reyna mused. "Interesting. I wonder who that man is, and why he decided to conceal his identity through Luke Castellan. I mean, Mr. Castellan is a well-known person after all." Just then, Percy's phone rang, and everybody went quiet. Percy saw that it was the same caller a while ago. He raised his fingers to his lips to tell everyone to be quiet.

"Yes," he said tightly.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," the same man with the same voice said. "It's me again. I realized that we haven't finished our previous conversation a while ago, so here I am." Percy grit his teeth.

"Where is Annabeth?" he asked.

"Oh, she's fine, I assure you," the man said coolly. "Unless of you showed up." He instructed Percy their place of rendezvous, with Reyna listening intently, her eyebrows knit together. After that, the man gave him a final warning.

"Remember, do not bring the police," the man said. "Or Annabeth dies." Percy swallowed bile.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Nice doing business with you, Percy Jackson." With that, the call ended.

"What are we going to do?" Percy turned to Reyna. "He said not to bring the police."

"I know that," Reyna said. "I heard. But still, we got that covered, too. Whoever he is, he wouldn't know that my team and I will be there. Promise." Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said honestly. Reyna smiled.

"Let's get to work, then."

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time (again) because we went out of town (again) and the WiFi was being a dunce (again). ****And to a reviewer who asked about Percabeth's ages, well, they're both 23. Anyways, ****tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review and have a nice day! **

**-Bluecookies19**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 16

"Okay," Reyna said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Once you get inside, the team will be surrounding the whole building already, so you don't have to worry. Okay? Okay." Percy nodded uncertainly. He was inside Reyna's car.

The police, along with the Demigods and Thalia and Piper were all parked alongside them. They were a good distance away from the building where Annabeth was held captive so as not to look suspicious. Also, they didn't use police cars. They just used random ones, for instance, Reyna's SUV and Argus' (a police officer) white van. The cars weren't parked in a cluster, too.

Percy took a deep breath. Knowing that Annabeth was in danger made drove him crazy. He couldn't stand it if… no. Percy refused to think about what might happen if he failed to save her.

He still blamed himself. If he had knocked that man who took Annabeth away, then she would have been saved. But he _had _to be the one to be knocked out, he thought bitterly. The odds weren't in his favor for now.

Percy was terrified, but he did a good job hiding it. But he wasn't terrified for himself. He was terrified of what might happen to Annabeth if things get wrong. She was in the mercy of her captors –and that asshole Luke Castellan –after all. One wrong move from him and he was sure to deliver his wife to her own death.

Now they were only waiting for the stranger to call. Once he does, everything in Percy's –and Annabeth's –life would change, for better or for worse. Percy hoped that both of them wouldn't end in the latter part.

Just then, as if on cue, his phone rang. Reyna immediately gave him a look that signified she was ready to listen. Percy took a deep breath and pressed accept.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," the same voice said. "It's time you come inside."

"I know," Percy replied, his breathing shallow. "I will be there."

"Oh, and don't bring any police," the man said coolly. "Or little Annabeth dies." Percy's heartbeat quickened.

"Is Annabeth fine?" he demanded. "If she's hurt, I swear-"

"Enough chitchat," the man interrupted. "Come inside." The call ended and Reyna squeezed Percy's shoulder. Her obsidian eyes were hard and strong and determined at the same time.

"You are going to make it," she said firmly. "Good luck. I and my team got your back." Percy nodded.

"Thanks," he replied. He got out of the car and began walking to the building in a brisk pace. In less than a minute he arrived. He stopped at the doorstep. Would Luke's goons be there to meet him? Or will he have to fight for his life to get to Annabeth first?

Whatever waited for him, Percy didn't stop to consider. Taking a yet another deep breath, he grasped the door handle and opened the door.

The place was empty. Percy figured that the building was an old one, since the walls were cracked and cobwebs lined the corners. There were some flights of steps and a dusty counter, and some inactive escalators.

His phone rang again. Percy brought it to his ear.

"Come to the basement," the same man a while ago said.

"Okay," Percy replied. He found a stairwell that led below, and he started walking through it. The fact that he was in enemy territory with no weapon was so ridiculous to Percy. But still, if he brought a gun, it would be confiscated anyway. No point wasting a perfectly good weapon which Luke's goons could use.

Percy arrived at the basement and he pushed open the door. Inside was an empty room. It was cold and dark and the only source of light was a single bulb. The room was empty except for… Percy's heart stopped. Bound to a chair and gagged was Annabeth.

Percy's heart broke when he saw how helpless she looked. He knew Annabeth was normally tough and independent –he even had a guess that she had tried to fight, considering that she had bruises all over her arms and face –but this time she was destitute. Her blonde hair spilled all over her shoulder and some damp curls matted her face. She would have looked good when her hair was like that if she wasn't gagged or bruised.

All Percy ever wanted was to run straight to her and wrap her in his arms and never let her go, but he stood frozen. He came back to his senses when Annabeth saw him and locked eyes with him. Her stormy gray eyes were a shade darker, and they were wide with fear. Her stare clearly signified Percy: _Go! It's a trap!_ But instead, Percy did the opposite. He ran to her and hugged her tight.

He pulled away and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her mouth to say something but Percy cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers.

For once nothing mattered for the both of them. Annabeth being kidnapped and the fact that they were in a dangerous place were momentarily forgotten. They were together. And that's all that mattered.

Well, not really.

Percy pulled away and then hugged Annabeth again.

"Oh gods," he muttered against her hair. "I thought I'd lost you forever." He looked at Annabeth straight in the eyes, and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Percy," she said, "it's a trap. Kronos-"

"Kronos?" Percy asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the bait in here," Annabeth said, her voice breaking. "Kronos wants to kill you. He took me because he knows you'll come for me. Percy, you have to go. It's a trap."

"No, I'm not leaving without you," Percy insisted. "Come on." He started to untangle her ropes when they heard a voice.

"Well, well." They both turned around and saw a tall man walking towards them. Behind him were some big guys and… Luke.

"Kronos," Percy said coldly. "So you're behind this."

"Finally, little sea spawn here got it," Kronos taunted. "Of course. You thought that you could get away after you rejected me that easily? Not a chance, kid. Not a chance." He walked toward them and smirked when he stopped in front of Annabeth. He took her chin roughly, and Annabeth glared at him.

"Daughter of Athena," Kronos said as if he was amused. "Also an Olympian." With that, he brought out his hand and slapped her on the face. Annabeth crumpled to the ground.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He immediately went to her aid and helped her up. There was a big slap mark on her face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Percy yelled at Kronos. "It's me you wanted. Don't hurt her!" Kronos laughed.

"No, Percy Jackson," he said. "I will kill her as well."

"Kronos you promised!" Luke interrupted. "You promised that when your'e done with Jackson Annabeth goes to me."

"Quiet," Kronos bellowed. He turned to Percy.

"She is the reason why my only son died. So she must die as well!"

"What?" Annabeth asked. Percy held her as she focused on Kronos. "What are you talking about, what do you mean?"

"My son," Kronos said coldly, "died because he gave his heart to you." Annabeth froze. Suddenly all the pieces came back together. She remembered her heart transplant. She thought that Percy was the donor. But when Percy came back he had told her that there was another donor. She didn't meet him, though.

"I never knew," Annabeth said gently. "Kronos, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm sorry about your son."

"Sorry?" Kronos shouted. "Stupid girl, he is already dead! And none of your apologies can bring him back!" He raised his hand to slap her again but Percy caught his arm.

"Don't. Touch. Her," he snarled. Kronos withdrew his hand in disgust.

"And you," he spat at Percy. "You uncompetitive scoundrel. You rejected me, eh? Well, face your consequences!" He motioned for his guards and they dragged Percy away from Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She watched in horror as two of the men held Percy's arms and another one punched him on the stomach. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears.

Percy fought back, and at first he succeeded. Like Annabeth, he was a trained fighter, after all. But seeing the situation, the other guards came and Percy was outnumbered again.

"No!" she shouted. After getting punched on the face, Percy collapsed on the floor. Annabeth ran to him.

"No, no," she muttered. She took his bloody face in her hands and tears spilled out from her eyes. "Percy, wake up!" Percy slowly opened his eyes and Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still crying.

"I'm fine," Percy choked out as he held her hand. "It's okay."

"Percy Jackson," Kronos said behind them. Annabeth turned and her eyes widened with terror when she saw that he was holding a gun. "It's time that you die!"

"No!" Annabeth protested, but one of Kronos' goons held her back. Percy managed to stand up shakily. He saw the gun and he averted his gaze to Annabeth. The look on his eyes said: _Annabeth, I'm sorry._ Kronos grinned wickedly and aimed his gun at Percy's forehead. But just as he was about to click the trigger, the doors burst open and Reyna entered, along with the police team.

"Drop your weapons!" she yelled. Everybody dropped their weapons, but Kronos just kept his gun trained on Percy.

"Kronos," Reyna said steadily, as if she wasn't surprised to find one of the government's helpers to be behind this. "Lower your gun."

"I'll shoot," Kronos warned. "_You _lower your guns." When Reyna didn't oblige, Kronos grinned evilly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Annabeth watched in horror as his fingers touched the trigger. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy," she said breathlessly. His eyes widened with terror when he realized what she was about to do."I'm sorry." And the shot went off.

"No!"

**Okay, cliffhanger over there. Sorry if it took so long to update but my WiFi was being a complete jerk, just like Kronos or Luke. Eww. So anyways, I decided to update twice today. Tell me what you thought of this chapter (I know that you won't like it, so I won't say "I hope you liked this chapter blah, blah, blah). Review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 17

Everything happened so fast.

Percy watched in horror as Annabeth crumpled to the ground, blood seeping through her shirt after she took the bullet for him.

_She took the bullet for him._

Percy couldn't believe it. He _didn't _believe it. He refused to believe it. But everything seemed so real. He was frozen in shock as he saw Reyna shoot Kronos on the leg. Kronos collapsed on the floor, clutching his left leg. For a few seconds, Percy just stood there, watching as the scene around him passed in a blur.

Then he unfroze. Immediately, he ran to Annabeth's side and took her pale face in his hands. His eyes widened in horror as his hand skimmed past her bloody abdomen –where she was shot.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, his lips trembling. "Annabeth, wake up! Wise Girl, please!" Percy couldn't take it anymore. As his tears splattered on Annabeth's shirt, he buried his face in her neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the police shove Kronos, Luke, and their cronies out of the room, handcuffed. Paramedics arrived moments after.

They hoisted Annabeth on a lifter, and Percy still didn't let go of her hand. He was forced to when one of the paramedics insisted that he should. He watched, frozen, as they took her away.

Feeling like his world was just torn apart, Percy sank to his knees, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar. He still couldn't register what had happened.

Annabeth was shot. She took the bullet for him. She sacrificed herself for him. Now she was in danger because of him.

Percy was devastated. It was his fault. Everything that happened was his fault. He was the reason Annabeth got kidnapped. He wasn't able to save her. And she got shot because of him. He was so _stupid._

Percy came back to his senses when he felt a hand, strong and warm, on his shoulder. His green eyes still welled with unshed tears, he slowly looked up and saw Reyna standing next to him. She helped him up and patted his back in a strong yet comforting way, like she was imploring him to say strong despite what just happened.

"Annabeth will be okay," Reyna said firmly. "She is a strong person."

"She got shot," Percy said in a dazed tone. He looked up at Reyna. "Because of me. If she… if she hadn't taken that bullet, she would have been fine. I… this is all my fault."

"It isn't," Reyna insisted, her dark eyes hard and unyielding. "She is going to be alright. You should stay strong for her. If you think that she can't be strong while she is in her state, then by all means _you_ stay strong for her. Now, go to the hospital. I will be going there soon enough after we deal with Kronos." Percy nodded and smiled a little at Reyna.

"Thanks, Reyna," he said honestly. "I… I wouldn't… we… Annabeth…"

"It's okay," Reyna said, smiling back. "Go. Remember; stay strong for her and yourself. Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

Tick tock… four hours. Four hours had passed, and they still hadn't had any news about Annabeth. Percy was getting nervous now. Cold sweat beaded his forehead as he glanced at the operating room door.

"We've been waiting for too long," Leo said finally. "I can't stand it anymore."

"Me either," Thalia agreed. "I need to break something." Piper frowned.

"I thought people break something when they're angry," she said. Thalia shrugged.

"I do when I'm nervous."

"Guys," Jason interrupted, "calm down, okay? Everything's gonna be alright. Annabeth's gonna be fine. She's gonna survive. Let's not freak out-"

"Jason's right," Percy said, though he looked like he was trying to reassure himself. "Let's not freak out. Let's not think about the bad things that might happen. Let's not be pessimistic. Let's act like rays of sunshine. Okay? Okay." The others stifled a laugh. Percy was freaking out. He had reason to, after all. Annabeth was his wife, the love of his life. And everybody had reasons to freak out. Annabeth was their best friend. They wouldn't be able to stand it if anything bad would happen to her.

"Um, Percy?" Nico said. "You're freaking out."

"I am _not _freaking out!" Percy insisted. When everybody gave him skeptical looks, he sighed.

"Okay," he admitted. "I'm freaking out. It's just… I can't… I can't bear it if…"

"Shh," Thalia said, and for the first time, her voice was gentle. She patted his shoulder. "We know what you feel. We couldn't stand it either if Annabeth were in trouble. Like I said, I need to break something."

"What about Leo's neck?" Nico suggested. Leo glared at him, and he shut up. Suddenly, Piper nudged them and averted her eyes to the operation room. The doctor was coming out. Percy bolted to his feet as the doctor stopped in front of them.

As she removed her mask, they saw that she looked tired and beads of sweat lined her forehead. Dark circles loomed under her eyes, but she managed to smile at them. Percy's spirits lift up when she did. Maybe she brought some good news.

"How was it?" Percy asked. "Is Annabeth okay? Can I see her?" The doctor smiled again and nodded.

"The operation was successful," she said. "We were able to get the bullet out of the patient's stomach. She's fine. But…" Percy frowned.

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if she would wake up immediately," the doctor said. "But she is not in a comatose. She is just too tired for now." Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I go to her?" he asked. The doctor nodded and led him to Annabeth's room. When she was gone, Percy took a deep breath. Then he opened the door.

Annabeth was fast asleep on the bed. There were many wires attached to her, and the heart monitor (thankfully) showed that her heartbeat was steady and normal. Percy remembered when she had a heart failure years ago. After she had her heart transplant and before he left, he had visited her, and she looked exactly like what she looked like this.

He slowly crossed the room and drew a chair next to her bed. Percy smiled a little as he watched Annabeth sleep. She looked so peaceful, as though she didn't get shot. So beautiful.

But the heavy feeling didn't leave Percy. He still couldn't help but think that he brought her here. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Annabeth's hand. He stayed like that for minutes, until he felt movement on his skin.

Percy's eyes widened and he looked up. Annabeth's fingers were twitching. Percy's eyes lit up and he gasped. He watched as Annabeth's eyes, her beautiful gray eyes, fluttered open. She just stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then her eyes darted around confusedly. When Annabeth saw Percy, she managed a weak smile.

"Hey," Percy whispered, barely able to contain his happiness.

"Hi," Annabeth rasped. She tried to sit up, but Percy held her down.

"Hey, it's okay, don't sit up yet," he said gently. Annabeth slumped back and rubbed her temple. She looked at the wires around her.

"Not wires again," she mumbled. She looked up at Percy. "What happened?" Percy smiled.

"It doesn't matter for now," he said. "It's okay. We're together."

And that was all what both of them needed to hear.

**Hey guys! Finally, I finished this chapter! I hope you liked it! The Epilogue will be after this, and let me tell you… I am so sad. This story is nearly finished and I won't be writing after this… for now. I will be back soon, so please just stay tuned, okay?**

**Oh, I also added that "it's okay, we're together" from the Mark of Athena because I just felt that what Percy felt now was like what he felt when he finally found Annabeth on the book… Also, can I please have suggestions on good books to read? I'm gonna buy one soon enough…**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	18. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE IT IS MY LAST ONE AND IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU DO. Okay, thanks. I wanna thank every single one of you AMAZING people out there for supporting All You Need is Love until its end as well as All We Need is Love until the end, which is this chapter.**

**I know it will be totally dramatic for me to say, but I watched The Fault in Our Stars yesterday and I cried… among all the movies I watched in the cinemas, it was the first that I cried on. I mean, the tears just wouldn't stop, okay? Anyways, I just wanna say thank you and I will miss you all, so please review for the last chapter of AWNIL.**

**I will be back next March, perhaps (I dunno) or September, maybe, but just stay tuned to Bluecookies19. I love you all and enough of my rant already. Enjoy the last chapter of All We Need is Love!**

Epilogue

_Eight years after_

"Dad, come on!" The little boy with black hair and sea-green eyes –just like his father –whined. He was holding a soccer ball under his left hand and he was wearing his back pack. His green eyes shone excitedly when he saw his father come out of the door with his arm around his wife's waist.

"Well," Percy Jackson said, smiling at his beautiful wife, Annabeth Jackson. "I gotta go take Theo to Toby's house, then. See you later, Wise Girl."

"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, and she kissed his cheek. "And tell Theo not to sweat too much, okay?"

"Will do," Percy called as he went after his son, who was scowling as he stood next to the car impatiently.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Percy shrugged.

"Nothing," he said. "Oh by the way, your mom told me to tell you not to sweat too much, okay?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a little boy anymore," he grumbled. Percy laughed and ruffled the boy's messy hair.

"Come on, buddy," he said, and Theo hopped inside the car excitedly. Both father and son sang along as their favorite band (they had the same taste for music) played on the stereo. Pretty soon they arrived in another neighborhood, where Percy stopped the car in front of a big house where three boys the same age as Theo waited for him. They all cheered when they saw him.

Behind the three boys stood a man and a woman. The man was tall and handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had one arm wrapped around the woman's, who was beautiful with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, waist. They both smiled as Percy went out of the car.

"Perce!" The guy called. Percy grinned and fist-bumped with the guy and then hugged the girl.

"Hey Jason," he said. "Hey Piper."

"How are you?" Jason asked. "Happy Anniversary for you and Annabeth, by the way."

"Thanks," Percy said. "I'm grand, thanks. How about you?'"

"Oh, we're fine," Jason said. "You don't think we're too young for a reunion, do you?"

"Nah," Percy said, grinning. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jason grinned, and he and Percy fist-bumped again. Piper shook her head, but she was smiling.

"I gotta go, dude," Percy said. "See you later. Bye, Piper!"

"Bye Percy!" Jason and Piper called. Percy stopped to see the three boys playing soccer at the houses playground. Theo was teamed up with Toby Grace, and they were playing against Tyler and Isaac Beckendorf. He smiled and hopped inside his car.

Several minutes later he arrived at his subdivision. After getting out and locking his car, he started walking to the doorstep of his rather-large-but-it's-okay-because-Annabeth-designed-it house.

"I'm home!" Percy called as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm at the garden!" Annabeth's voice called. Percy smiled and went to the big sliding glass doors. Outside the doors was the Jackson garden, with its pool and all its awesomeness. There was also a playground where Theo used to play at when he was small, but now it just served as a decoration.

Percy looked around and he saw Annabeth. She was arranging some fresh roses on a pot. Percy smiled. She looked _really _beautiful. Time didn't take her beauty away. Sure, she grew older and more mature but she grew even more beautiful as time passed. Her blonde curls, which before she let down or tied in a ponytail once in a while, was in a loose bun. She was wearing a pretty dress, but she had on an apron and some gloves. She must have been gardening a while ago (Percy never thought that Annabeth would like gardening, but eh).

Smiling once again, Percy strode quietly over her. Annabeth didn't notice because a) her back was on him and b) Percy was so quiet. Percy came up behind her and with a smirk, he pulled away her bun. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in beautiful blonde curls. Annabeth gasped and whirled around, only to be met by Percy's lips on hers.

"Hey," Percy whispered. Annabeth smiled and pulled her ponytail holder from his hand.

"Why did you pull my hair?" she asked. Percy shrugged and started to untie her apron.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess I just missed your hair down like that." Annabeth chuckled as Percy (miraculously) folded the apron neatly and placed it on the table.

"You hungry?" she asked. "I just happened to prepare a delicious eight-year anniversary dinner for the both of us on the table beside the pool." Percy smiled and kissed her again.

"Who has the best and most amazing and not to mention the most beautiful wife ever?" he asked. Annabeth smirked and jabbed her finger against his chest.

"You." She removed her gloves. "I'm just gonna go freshen up. You, too, because I'm not kissing you unless you brush your teeth."

"Uh, you kinda just kissed me twice for the past minute." Annabeth rolled her eyes. _Smart bastard._

"Correction," she said. "I just kissed you back. If you brush your teeth, I am going to kiss you, not kiss you back. Okay?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he said. He watched, smiling, as Annabeth went inside the house. After a few minutes of silence, he went inside as well to brush his teeth.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Annabeth said as Percy drew her chair for her. "Thanks." She sat down, and Percy did as well after her. They were having their dinner by the pool already, and the pretty garden, the lights, and the pool made it so romantic. Annabeth prepared for their anniversary this time because Percy was the one who did before.

"Can't believe what?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"It's been eight years, Percy. _Eight years_. I mean, it feels just like yesterday when…" She stopped and looked down. Percy smiled gently and took her hand. He knew what she meant. It was when she was kidnapped by Kronos and Luke. Annabeth had been shot, but thankfully, she survived. Kronos and Luke had gone on trial after that.

Luke was arrested with not much issue –he committed crimes by involving his father's company in drug dealing and shipment, and by being part of kidnapping Annabeth and in attempt to kill Percy. Kronos was a different thing, though. He had helped the government for years, and his arrest was hesitant. But then it was revealed that it wasn't his money he used to sponsor the government –it was the money of his past associates. With that added crime, he went to jail.

"It's okay," Percy reassured. "It happened a long, long time ago. We're together and we're happy and safe. Everything's alright." Annabeth smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to ruin our dinner with that happy thought." Percy smiled back.

"It's okay." So there, they ate dinner and talked and laughed and kissed (a couple of times). After that, Percy stood up and offered his hand to Annabeth. She smiled and took it, and then they both stood up.

"I got a surprise for you," Percy said. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but she smiled. Percy went behind her and lifted her hair on one side. Then, he put a necklace over her neck.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth whispered as she looked at it. It was a silver chain with a silver owl and trident for a pendant. "It's so beautiful."

"You like it?" Percy asked as he clasped the lock. Annabeth turned to him and kissed him.

"Oh good, you brushed your teeth," she said. "Definitely." Percy smiled and kissed her. After they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl," he whispered. Annabeth smiled.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain," she said softly. "I love you too." Percy smiled and hugged her. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This was one of the times when she was with Percy that she felt so content and peaceful.

"Always?" Percy asked.

"Always… and forever."

They say that love is the best feeling in the world, aside from happiness and peace and all those kind of stuff. Sure, love is dangerous and it has many risks. You get hurt when you love. You lose a lot when you love. But when you love, or experience love, whether it's from your family or friends or from that special someone, you will be complete. There are risks, but when you stay strong, you can overcome them. You may lose a lot, but you will earn a lot. Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things. Love never fails.

_The End_


End file.
